


Meliora

by Kashoku



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hojo is horrifying, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Aerith Gainsborough, Omega Cloud Strife, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sephiroth is dead dead and not a factor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: For years the SOLDIER program had attempted to recreate the Dynamics of the Ancients: Alpha and Omega. But candidate after candidate continued to be Alpha. Cloud always worried that it would be him. That he would be the rare candidate to become an Omega. Omegas that were never seen again after presenting.After Nibelheim, Professor Hojo finally has his perfect test subjects: Alpha and Omega.Shinra would be one step closer to The Promised Land.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 63
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea sitting in my back pocket for a while, but after playing FF7R and seeing how really disgusting and horrifying Hojo truly is.... I figured now was the time. Not just because of the AWESOME ENDING (Hello CLACK fans I see youuu) but just because of his character. I will not hold back in this story. We're going full throttle. All non-con/dubious consent elements are because of Hojo being Hojo.

Hojo looked on with a heavy frown as the combination of lab assistants and Turks worked in the rubble of the reactor. What a mess. A stretcher stopped next to him carrying the black-haired 1st that had been severely injured in the fight. “Take him down to Shinra Mansion’s basement.” One could never have too many Alphas to pull semen samples from, even if he did still lack an Omega. Looking back at the debris he sighed with a rub of his chin. “Sephiroth, you’ve really done it this time, haven’t you? Hm?” One of the Turks, Tseng, if he recalled, approached him. “Oh. It’s you. Is Mr. Veld not doing well?”

“He’s fine,” Tseng answered curtly. 

“I see,” Hojo smirked, thinking fondly on his history with the Director. “How is the disposal of the village going?”

“We’ve already begun operations,” Tseng started, but he paused just briefly. Doubt. Hesitation. Hojo could see it all over his face, “but is this really necessary?”

Hojo huffed. “Ha! You’re still so young. Don’t you understand, your opinion doesn’t matter at all. Just hurry it up alr-Oh? What’s this?” He swiftly turned as he saw the blonde trooper being placed on the stretcher. Adjusting his glasses he stormed over to him to get a closer look. “So you’re the one who destroyed my most prized experiment, hmm?” He was much smaller than the average trooper. Lean, but looked as if he could never pack on any sort of real muscle. A pretty face. There were no harsh lines to be found on him. Round. Soft. “Could it be…? Would you present as the perfect Omega?” An interesting hypothesis. “This one goes, too.”

How long had he been waiting? How many failed experiments? Failed Omegas, failed fetuses, fail, fail, fail, failure. But, now...perhaps. Maybe relying on the SOLDIER program had been the greatest cause for set back. The success rate of mako turning a candidate into an Omega was a measly 1.5%. They always lacked that...suppleness. And even then, the 1.5% had never carried to term. Termination after termination, even sometimes killing the host in the process. No, it was time for something different. A new approach.

Grinning ear-to-ear, Hojo breathed in the stench of mako. Success was coming. It was just a matter of time.

/*/

“Our first, and only, record of Alpha and Omega dynamics occurring outside of SOLDIER happened within the Ancients millenia ago. We believe it was their close relationship with the planet and mako itself that developed such traits. Unfortunately, two-thousand years ago a meteor brought an end to their civilization and with it, most of the knowledge we have of Alpha-Omega dynamics.”

Cloud’s head gave a small jolt as he had to keep himself from nodding off again while Dr. Tella from R&D spoke to the class of candidates. This wasn’t his first time taking the course considering he had failed the last two SOLDIER exams. No, well...three. Everyone had told him to give up. That he would never be anything more than an infantryman. All but...Zack.

Cloud’s heart fluttered at the thought of him.

It had started off as just infatuation. Zack was the first person ever to actually be nice to Cloud in the army. Most of his peers teased and bullied him because of his size and baby-face. They’d ask if Shinra had lowered the enlistment age again, because surely he wasn’t old enough to join. It didn’t help that he was smaller than, well, everyone. No matter how much he trained, he could never seem to gain muscle. But Zack. Zack had been different. Zack had been the first smile. The first friend.

Now...maybe it was more than that. A crush. Not like a man as brilliant and strong as Zack Fair would ever take a liking to him more than a friend.

“...unsurprisingly, almost all candidates that undergo mako treatment present as Alphas.”

Cloud clenched his teeth. All SOLDIERs were Alphas. 

“Because of this, Omegas are extremely rare and precious. Should any of you present as an Omega, you would not go on as SOLDIER, but instead, be highly prized by the company.”

Prized. Yeah, right. The rare few candidates that presented as Omegas...no one ever saw them again. There were rumors. Whispers. Some said it was because they lived a lavish life somewhere else. Some say they simply died, that perhaps only the Ancients were able to successfully present as Omegas. Afterall, the majority had been known to be Omegas. Then, there were the other rumors...ones that said they were experimented on. Cloud didn’t know what to believe. Did it even matter? 

Toliver leaned in over Cloud’s shoulder and grinned next to his ear. “Prized as the President’s slut, probably. Ain’t that right, Omega?”

Cloud clenched his teeth. While he was called many things by his peers, that was the most common. Omega. Not only had he stopped growing, but his face had never really hardened, either. It had stayed soft and round. They teased him relentlessly. If by some miracle he ever did make it into the program, he’d be an Omega.

“Fuck off, Toliver,” Cloud hissed between his clenched teeth.

“Ohhh, what’s that? Omega wants to fight?” Toliver’s grin widened. 

Narrowing his dark blue eyes, Cloud turned his head slightly in Toliver’s direction. “I’m not afraid of you. Let’s go.”

“Private Toliver and Specialist Strife, is there an issue?” Dr. Tella asked, arms crossed and dark eyes glaring at them.

“No, Dr. Tella,” both Cloud and Toliver answered.

Toliver waited until Dr. Tella began speaking in and whispered, “Fine, Strife. Let’s fucking go. Training room three, right after class.”

“Fine,” Cloud responded angrily. While Cloud ranked low in most things, he was far above in swordsmanship. He could take him.

The second they were dismissed by Dr. Tella, Cloud and Toliver both headed straight for the training room, a crowd quickly following behind. Word must have travelled during class. Fine by Cloud. More people to witness him taking down Toliver.

When they arrived at the room, Cloud immediately reached for a simulator visor, but Toliver stopped him. “No. We do the real deal.”

Huffing, Cloud retracted his hand. “Fine by me.” Moving to the rack against the wall he grabbed a sword and moved to the center of the room, gripping the handle tightly. 

More and more cadets and privates filed into the room waiting for what they assumed would be Cloud’s beat down. The way that Toliver circled him with a grin said it all. A behemoth circling his chocobo prey. Or so he thought. This chocobo was about to surprise everyone.

“Alright, Omega, show me what you’ve got,” Toliver smirked, pointing his sword at the ready.

Grunting in acknowledgement, Cloud lunged forward and clashed swords with Toliver. Going on the full offensive he swung hard, not holding anything back. There was a flash of surprise on Toliver’s face, but it quickly turned to gritted teeth and a glare as he swung back hard. Cloud was flung back, but he landed on nimble feet and was quick to spring back forward low and at Toliver’s knees. It caught the private off guard and he was knocked off of his feet, barely raising his sword in time to block Cloud’s attack. 

Growling, Toliver pushed Cloud back long enough he could get to his feet and came at Cloud with a cry. It was all furry, no strategy. Huffing, Cloud leapt into the air and turned the edge of his blade so it was facing down. While Toliver managed to block, it wasn’t strong enough to fully hold Cloud off and he was knocked onto his back. Cloud’s sword came down on Toliver’s and the point barely had air passing between it and the skin on Toliver’s nose. 

“How’s that for an Omega?” Cloud scowled, lifting his sword and stepping back. That had been too easy.

Letting out loud breaths, Toliver gaped in surprise before his top lip curled into a snarl. “Fucking get him!”

Cloud blinked, the second it took him to understand what was happening a second too long. Half the room was suddenly jumping him and the sword was knocked out of his hands before a fist pounded into his cheek. He immediately tasted copper as he fell to his knees. A boot collided with his stomach and he was flipped onto his back. Another punch, another kick. Cloud gasped, desperately trying to find air but he found none. His blue eyes went wide as another fist came boring down on his face.

“HEY! What the FUCK is going on in here?!”

The fist stopped and Cloud slumped back against the steel floor beneath him. Silence filled the room except for his labored gasps.

“All of you here are looking to become SOLDIERs and you jump a fellow classmate? Take him on in an unfair fight? Where is the honor in that? Huh? No one?”

Cloud turned his head and tried to see, but his vision was completely blurry.

“Protect your honor as SOLDIER. No matter what. That is our creed. Every single one of you has failed in that today. Get out of here, all of you! Run faster than I can remember your face, because you can rest assured I’m reporting every one!”

Hushed and panicked voices spoke rapidly as everyone tried to force themselves out of the training room as quickly as possible. Groaning, Cloud winced and looked up at the ceiling. He should have seen this coming. He should have known better. They would never let him win. A blur of black looked over him.

“Oh, Spike,” it sighed. “What have you gone and gotten yourself into this time?”

Slowly, Cloud’s vision started to focus. “Z-zack?”

“Yeah, buddy, I’m here,” Zack said as he gently grabbed Cloud’s arm and flung it over his shoulder to help him to his feet. “I thought we talked about this? You promised me you were going to stop getting into fights with your peers.”

“...mm...he started it…,” Cloud groaned before letting out a bloody cough. 

Zack raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. And I’m sure you were quick to finish it. You never were one to back down from a fight, even when you should, and even when I told you to. Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

“‘M fine,” Cloud argued, attempting to push away from Zack but failing miserably against SOLDIER strength - Alpha strength.

“‘I’m fine’ says the specialist with blood dripping all down his chin,” Zack teased. “So convincing. I’d still feel way better if we got you looked at, Mr. Fine.”

Sighing, Cloud relented and let his head fall against Zack’s chest. Safe. Warm. Secure. Those were always the things Cloud felt near Zack. Stop. It’s just a crush. He’d never feel the same. You’re not good enough. Zack would never be interested in some low-life trooper who had failed the SOLDIER exam three times. 

Plus, he already had a girlfriend.

Cloud’s heart tightened painfully.

“You know, Spike, the best way to get back at all those assholes is just to prove them wrong instead of trying to fight them at every turn,” Zack said as he got them to the elevator and pressed the button. “I know you can do it. I believe in you.”

Cloud’s mouth twitched into a smile. He was the only one that did. Not even his mom or Tifa has believed he could do it. “Thanks, Zack.”

“Anytime!” Zack beamed proudly as the doors opened and he helped Cloud on. “But, I’m also not arguing about getting Toliver extra CQ duty this time.”

“Zack-,”

“Nuh-uh,” Zack quickly cut him off. “I know you think that I’ll be causing you more problems by punishing him, but clearly I’m causing more problems by letting this fester. Enough is enough, Cloud.” His face softened and his brows drew together in a concerned frown. “I’m serious. I’m really worried about you. What if I hadn’t seen everyone headed towards the training room and decided to investigate?”

Cloud shrugged as he sighed. How many times in Nibelheim as a child had he been kicked and shoved until he’d had bruises and scrapes on him? This was no different. “I’m used to it.” 

“Yeah, and that’s exactly the problem, Spike. No one should ever be used to being bullied. No one should ever bully! There’s no honor in that! No possible justification, no reason to ever-,”

“Zack!” Cloud tried to gasp as Zack’s arm tightened painfully around him.

“Huh? Oh! Shit!” Zack’s arm relaxed. “Are you ok? I’m sorry! I forget my Alpha strength, sometimes. One time, Aerith asked me to pull a flower and I ended up pulling up half the bed. She yelled at me for hours over it!”

Cloud cringed. The last thing he wanted to hear about right now was Aerith. “It’s fine, really, I’m fi-,” of course, his body decided right then to let out a huge cough of blood to relieve the pressure in his lungs.

“Dammit, my fault!” Zack groaned, mako-blue eyes full of concern. “Don’t worry, the docs will fix you right up! Come on!”

The elevator doors opened and Zack helped Cloud down the hall past all the glass windows and to the open doors on the right that led into the infirmary. A woman with a low ponytail and glasses turned, a clipboard in hand. The moment she recognized Zack and Cloud she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

“Specialist Strife. Again. I thought I told you I didn’t want to see you here anymore?” 

Cloud cringed underneath Dr. Rays’ glare. “Sorry.” It had only been what, four days?

“Huh? Wait? Again?” Zack looked between the two, the frown deepening. “Cloud, how often does this really happen?”

He opened his mouth to try and shut down his questions, but Dr. Ray clearly had other ideas.

“Quite frequently, Captain Fair,” Ray answered for Cloud, patting a hand on an empty bed. “This is the third time this month, I think? Though, this doesn’t look half as bad as usual. He can still walk.”

Zack helped Cloud onto the bed, but looked at Cloud with so much shock and...pity. Cloud didn’t want his pity. He didn’t want anyone’s pity. “It’s not that big of a deal. I said I can handle-,”

“No,” Zack said forcefully, making Cloud flinch in surprise. The deep frown and concern had left his face. Now, he looked angry. Angrier than Cloud could ever remember seeing him. “No, I’m not letting this happen again, Cloud. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped. I could have stopped this.”

Because asking for help would just prove how weak he really was. He couldn’t ask Zack for help. He couldn’t ask anyone for help. He had to fight this fight alone. “I…”

“I was bound by doctor-patient confidentiality before, but now that you know, Captain, I assume you will take care of this?” Dr. Ray asked, a raised brow challenging him to say anything otherwise. 

Zack didn’t take his eyes off of Cloud, but he nodded. “Yeah. I’ll take care of it.”

Whether it was just because he was a powerful 2nd Class SOLDIER, or because he was an Alpha, Cloud had to look away under his harsh gaze. His cheeks burned with shame. Zack was angry. Disappointed. And Cloud was the reason.

“Zack.”

Both Cloud and Zack’s heads turned. Cloud’s mouth dropped in shock. Commander Angeal Hewely. Another powerful Alpha aura that had Cloud wanting to curl up in a ball and hide away. With a heavy sigh, Angeal nodded his head towards the hallway. Returning the sigh, Zack nodded and gave Cloud’s thigh a squeeze before following his mentor out into the hall.

“Alright, Specialist Strife, let me go grab a cure materia,” Dr. Ray said and walked away.

Sparing a glance towards the hallway, Cloud could see Zack and Angeal arguing over something. Zack was getting rather animated. The doors were still open. Maybe if he concentrated....

“...never going to make it, Zack.”

“Come on, that’s not true! I know it! He has what it takes, Angeal! I know!”

“No, Zack. He’s failed three times and is a distraction to everyone else in the class.”

“You’re putting this on him?! Seriously?! Angeal! Come on!”

“No, I’m not putting this on him. Every single candidate that was caught in that training room is going to be severely punished. There is no room for bullying in our army. Period. However, my point stands. I don’t even know why a Specialist is still allowed in the program. Enough is enough. Your personal relationship with him has clouded your mind. That, too, needs to end.”

Cloud felt the invisible dagger pierce his heart. His lip quivered and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from making a sound. Losing Zack...was losing everything. 

“Alright, Specialist, here we are,” Dr. Ray returned and reached out a gentle hand towards Cloud’s. Magic flowed through him and he felt all the pain and aches disappear. “Better?”

Swallowing, Cloud could only find it in him to nod.

“Good. Here, for the blood,” she handed him a piece of cloth and he took it to wipe at his face where the blood had trickled from his mouth. 

Zack made his way back to Cloud looking about as defeated as he did. “Come on, Spike. Let’s get you back to the barracks.”

Keeping his eyes on the floor, Cloud nodded and hopped off the bed. He couldn’t stomach looking at him. Even if...even if this might be the last time. The air around them was heavy with their silence. No words were spoken as they both stepped onto the elevator and Zack pressed the appropriate button. Cloud continued staring at his feet.

Several floors passed before Zack finally broke through the quiet. “Would it be so bad?”

Cloud lifted his head just slightly. “What?”

“Being an Omega?” Zack asked, turning his head to look at Cloud, drawing his gaze to him. 

Cloud looked him in the eye with parted lips for several long seconds before looking away again. “I...don’t know. Have you actually seen one?”

Zack didn’t say anything.

It surprised Cloud and he looked back. Zack always wore his emotions on his sleeve, and even Cloud could tell there was some sort of conflict going on in his head. Had Zack seen one? Did he know a candidate that had become an Omega? What had happened to them? “Zack?”

Like a lightswitch, Zack’s expression changed and he was grinning. “Ma-ybeee! They are at the Promised Land!”

“Huh?” Cloud blinked. “The Promised Land?”

“Sure!” Zack nodded with a finger pointed in the air. “Scriptures indicated that the most powerful and respected Ancients were Omegas. They had the closest relationship with the Planet and were worshiped. I think everyone here has it all wrong. Omegas aren’t weak. They are important. Maybe….even more so than Alphas.”

Cloud frowned thoughtfully. It was true about the scriptures. Omegas had been worshipped within Ancient culture. So, why, then...He shook his head. “Wouldn’t Shinra say something if they had found the Promised Land?”

Zack shrugged. “I dunno, maybe they are waiting until they have enough Omegas?

The elevator dinged and Cloud sighed. “Maybe.” It didn’t matter, though, did it? Because Cloud would never undergo treatment. He’d never present. He’d never become SOLDIER.

“Cloud.”

After a few steps off the elevator, Cloud paused, though he didn’t turn around.

“I’ve got your back. Always.”

Zack walked past him and Cloud looked on in silent surprise. There was a flutter of hope in his heart just then. “T-Thanks, Zack.”

Turning around and winking, he gave a thumbs up. “Anytime, Spike. Anytime.”

I’ve got your back...always…

/*/

“Testosterone and Estrogen levels have peaked. We should see presentation within 24 hours.”

Hojo stroked his jaw as he looked at the data on the screen. Now would be the time to inject Subject O with high levels of Estrogen to encourage Omega presentation, but, would that not affect the hypothesis? If the subject did not naturally present as Omega, then everything was flawed. Wrong. A failure. No, no, he would let it stay the course. 

Humming, he took a seat. Typically, once levels peaked, presentation happened fairly quickly. He would sit. Observe. Wait. Yes. He’d been at this a very, very, long time. He was the best of the best. He knew his intuition could not be wrong. It would be the first in three years. Three long years of no research. No closer link to the Ancients. 

Maybe, perhaps, one day the girl...no. He couldn’t count on that. Not unless she was willing.

Hours ticked by and he watched the levels remain constant. Assistants came and went, but he remained tirelessly locked on to the screen. Soon. Very soon. 

A notification displayed across the screen in bold red letters with a blaring siren sound and then flashed back to the levels. Testosterone levels had almost completely depleted while Estrogen had skyrocketed. A slow grin made its way onto Hojo’s face. His chuckle started low until it expanded to fill the entire laboratory. Yes. Finally. 

Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for the support on Chapter 1 of this story! It is all so much appreciated!
> 
> We dive headfirst into the 'dark' stuff, so hold on to your pants, people! Make sure you've read the tags carefully and are good to go!

“Subject O has started to show higher levels of luteinizing hormone with an increased body temperature by half a degree.”

Finally. It had been months since Subject O’s presentation and he had been growing extremely impatient. Hojo rubbed his hands together excitedly as he read the levels on the screen in front of him. “Subject O is approaching heat. Good. Very good. Have the semen samples been obtained by Subject A for insemination?”

“Yes, sir,” the black-haired lab assistant confirmed. “We will monitor levels for peak heat and fertility to initiate insemination.”

A grin as wide as time covered Hojo’s face and he leaned back in his chair as he chuckled. “Excellent.” Finally. It had been exactly three years, seven months, and twenty-two days since he last had an Omega in his grasps. This time. He’d had so much time to agonize over the results of the failures and make adjustments.

It took a long, long, five weeks to confirm that insemination had been confirmed as successful. Hojo’s excitement knew no bounds. Truthfully, he hadn’t expected it to take on the first try. Two heats, more likely three, was what he had allowed for in his calculations. A first take seemed like a sign that finally Subject O was everything he had been waiting for and more. Finally! Now, the loss of Sephiroth wouldn’t matter. Jenova cells could be injected into the womb of Subject O. A new legacy could be created. 

Three weeks later, Subject O aborted the fetus.

Hojo destroyed half the laboratory in his rage. 

/*/

“But-,” Cloud tried to argue, but Director Lazard Deusericus, director of SOLDIER, only shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Specialist Strife, but you will no longer be considered for the SOLDIER program. However, please do not think that your talents go unnoticed. You still will make an invaluable asset to the Shinra military. You already are.”   
  


Cloud’s fists clenched. An invaluable asset to the military. How could that even be possible if he wasn’t SOLDIER? It had been his dream his entire life. How could he go on knowing he’d failed everyone? Failed Tifa. Failed Zack. His mother.  _ Himself. _ Well….at least now, he wouldn’t be mocked about being an Omega. Now, he’d never be anything. With a salute, he was dismissed and left to his own overbearing emotions. Loser. Total loss. Failure. All the things he’d been told his entire life had finally come to fruition.

When he returned to the barracks, he was asked by several privates if he was alright, but he barely heard their words in his own mind of self loathing. Cloud had always been nothing, and he would continue to be nothing. A great big bunch of nothing. 

“Hey.” 

Cloud looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Sergeant First Class Jones. He was part of the military police. Shouldn’t have even been inside these barracks.

“Sorry, I know it’s not really my business, but I heard what happened from one of my current SOLDIER cadets,” he started as he took a seat on the empty bed across from Cloud. “Listen, Strife, you’re a good kid. A really good kid. You do everything you’re told and then some. We’d all kill to have troops like that. Not everyone can make it into SOLDIER, but that doesn’t make you any less of an asset. I’m gonna see if I can have you transferred into my company. You’ll be appreciated, I promise. It’s not the infantry, but MPs still do good things.”

Appreciated. Yeah, right. Cloud certainly seemed to be liked by anyone with rank because he always followed orders, but his peers loathed him. That wouldn’t change no matter what MOS or company he was in. Letting out a sigh, he put on a fake smile. He was good at that. Faking things. “I’d like that, Sergeant. Thanks”

SFC Jones reached out and gave Cloud’s shoulder a squeeze. “Hang in there, Strife. It’ll all work out. You’ll see.”

Yeah. Maybe. It didn’t change the fact that he ate alone at the DFAC, everyone conveniently leaving empty holes around him, and that it was always the last man standing during physical training that was paired with him with an unhappy scowl. Even brand new trainees that shouldn’t have any opinion of him somehow seemed to shy away. Anyone who was caught trying to be nice to Cloud was given hell. World always did seem to travel fast in the military.

How long had it been since he’d seen Zack? Weeks now, wasn’t it? Now that he was out of the SOLDIER program, there was very little reason to interact with him. SOLDIERs only interacted with basic infantrymen when it was for mission purposes or scheduled training. Just thinking of the Alpha made Cloud’s heart ache. He had been Cloud’s friend. His only  _ real _ friend. Now the odds of seeing him were slim to none. 

In the morning, they were all called to formation in their PT uniforms ready to go for a run. The sun hadn’t yet breached the horizon and the glow of the reactors still filled the sky. They were stretched out and then marched onto an empty road. Once they were signalled into a run they all fell in step with the low-paced jog as the lead sergeant started to sing cadence. 

“You always this slow, Omega?”

Cloud’s eyes went wide as the question filled his ear. It was from his platoon leader, Sergeant First Class Grant. “I’m keeping pace with the rest of the platoon, Sergeant. Is there a problem?

“Just that you seem to be really struggling, Specialist,” he answered.

He had to clench his jaw from responding with something he shouldn’t. How had he even heard about him being called Omega anyway? That, at least until now, had been contained to the SOLDIER recruiting class. How many people had Toliver gotten to? How far into the unit had such things spread? How many people knew he’d failed, yet again? “Don’t worry, Sergeant, I’m not struggling.”

SFC Grant flashed a grin and suddenly picked up the pace. Everyone around Cloud groaned and shot him accusing glares. Grant smoked them all hard from a two-mile sprint straight into push-ups, spit-ups and pull-up drills. Cloud somehow managed to keep up, but by the time they stopped to form up for cool down drills, he was on the verge of puking. Too upset from being kicked out of the SOLDIER program, he hadn’t eaten all day yesterday and now it was catching up to him. He tried desperately to hold it in, but with a hand to his mouth he had to fall out and run to the nearest curb where he emptied his stomach. 

There were ugly shouts and whistles thrown at him from his platoon as he did so. Taunts of Omega, Loser, Baby-Face, all filling his ears. With no food having been consumed all that came out was water turned acid against his throat. A gentle hand suddenly tested on his back and it surprised him into a gasp.

“Hey. You ok, Specialist Strife?” It was Corporal Gadson, a newbie to their platoon, and clearly too nice for his own good. 

Wiping at his mouth Cloud pushed him away. “I’m fine. You shouldn’t speak to me.”

“They’re being assholes,” Gadson argued with a shake of his head.

Cloud could only shrug. “Yeah. What else is new?” There was absolutely nothing he could do, though. Nothing anyone would do. Would want to do. Why would anyone want to come to his aid? Nothing more than a would-be-Omega.

“Gadson, get the fuck back in formation!” Grant yelled at him. “Strife, another two-miles! I don’t care if you puke the whole way! MOVE.”

Gadson hesitated, but after a few seconds he sprinted back to the formation. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, his plush lower lip quivering before pulling himself together and starting off into a lazy jog. It was fine. Just two miles. Two miles was nothing. He could trudge through it. SFC Grant hadn’t specified how fast he had to go, just that he had to complete it. Normally, he could do six-to-eight without issue.  _ Come on, Strife, you got this.  _ There had been a burst of energy after puking, but after about half a mile, it vanished. Cloud’s feet became incredibly heavy and he noticed he’d stopped sweating despite the summer heat of Midgar. When was the last time he had even really eaten? Had it just been a day, or more?

_ Look at all that fat in your face! Couldn’t put on any muscle if you tried! _

It didn’t matter how much Cloud wanted to finish this run, his body simply couldn’t continue any further. His labored breaths became desperate gasps and his feet shuffled against the gravel. Blinking hard, he tried to get his clouded vision to focus. Instead, he managed to trip over his feet and finally fall to the ground.

An arm grabbed his bicep and pulled him up before he fell. “No, come on Specialist! You gotta finish!”

Cloud’s eyes went wide as he managed to focus on Gadson’s face. “Corporal...you can’t be here.”

“I was dismissed. I can do whatever I want,” he tried to argue. “Well, you know, within reason and all.”

He couldn’t help but let out a pained groan, his calves burning as Gadson dragged him along. “They’ll hate you.”

Gadson shrugged. “I don’t really want to be associated with people like that. They make fun of you for being small, but you can outrun them all on a good day and you’re the best with a sword I’ve seen. I don’t really get why they call you Omega, but they say it like it’s an insult. Why? Like a male who could create life is somehow weak. I was born to a single mom who gave birth to me and raised me on her own. She’s the most badass bitch I know. I’d be proud to be an Omega, if I made it into the SOLDIER program. Makes you wonder if they talk to their moms, sisters, or Planet-forbid, their daughters that way, you know?”

Cloud wanted to tell him he was being stupid. That Omegas disappeared forever and it wasn’t about being able to give birth. It was the heats. _ Being made for it. Made to be bred.  _ But Cloud couldn’t even manage words as his vision started to go white and he began to lose feeling in all his limbs. “G-Gadson, I-,” he reached for the corporal’s wrist and grabbed it painfully tight as he fell again. This time, he went all the way to the gravel of the road.

“Strife! Hey! Cloud!”

Cloud’s world blanked out and a loud ringing filled his ears. There was a painful flash of agony, all his limbs and organs burning, and then it was nothing.

He was fading in and out. Everything. Nothing. Something. There were voices, but they were muffled. There were phantom touches against his skin that seemed to turn into painful bruises. What was real? What wasn’t? Was he being…carried? Cloud couldn’t tell for the longest time until everything started to finally narrow in on painful bruises and loud noises.

“....what happened? Exactly? I want to know everything.”

“S-sir, all I know is that our platoon sergeant has really been after Specialist Strife lately. I don’t know why. Calling him Omega and making him do additional PT and additional duties. I don’t think he’s been eating or sleeping well, either.”

“For fuck’s sake! Who is your platoon sergeant?”

Cloud knew that voice. Who was that voice?

“SFC Grant, sir!”

“Thank you, Corporal. You want to be a SOLDIER, right? I promise to recommend you for the program.”

“I-I appreciate that, sir, but I’m just doing what I think is right. I don’t want anything back to happen to Specialist Strife.”

“That’s exactly why I think you’d make a great fit. You looked out for your teammate. Your brother. Thank you. Dismissed.”

Cloud somehow managed to move in his foggy state and he let out a pained whine. Why did everything hurt so bad?

“Hey, Spikey, easy. You’re going to be just fine.”

Zack. It was Zack. _ Open your eyes. _ Why couldn’t he open his eyes? Zack grabbed Cloud’s hand, and he managed to close his fingers around them even though his eyes remained closed. Zack squeezed back. 

A warm palm pressed against Cloud’s forehead. “Come on, Spike...wake up. Wake up for me.”

It was like a demand. An order that Cloud could not disobey. Alpha Commands took prey on those who were naturally submissive. It was why Alphas were such good leaders. They could literally command it. Cloud opened his eyes. “Z...Zack?”

Zack smiled warmly down at Cloud. “Hey, buddy. Good to see those deep blue eyes of yours! How are you feeling?”

Cloud groaned, everything hitting him at once. “What...happened?”

Opening his mouth, Zack quickly closed it, that bright smile fading quickly. “You’re being transferred. From infantry to military police. SFC Jones told me he’d take you, so I made it happen. Technically, you’ll need to branch transfer, but we’ll figure that out later. Should have happened earlier, honestly.”

Cloud’s jaw tightened. Military police. He’d no longer be on the front lines. He’d be part of Public Security, reduced to guarding Midgar. His dream of SOLDIER didn’t just slip away, it blew away with the force of a hurricane. It also meant he would probably never get to go on a mission with Zack again.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Zack placed a comforting hand on Cloud’s head. “You’ll be safe. That’s what’s important. SFC Grant is going to be reprimanded for what he’s done. I promise you.”

He should have been happy. Should have been glad, but Cloud only felt guilt. Anger. “It was my fault. I couldn’t keep up.”

“Bullshit!” Zack hissed defensively. “He went overboard! I have witnesses that he gave you extra duties and extra PT beyond your means. That’s not on you, Spike. Not one bit.”

“I can take it!” Cloud argued back defensively. This couldn’t happen! Not like this! He couldn’t...he couldn’t lose Zack like this! Tears stung at the corners of his eyes.

Zack seemed taken back by his outburst, blinking in confusion. “Cloud...it’s not about taking it. You shouldn’t  _ have _ to take it! All of us, whether we are SOLDIER or troopers, are a team. A family. We all have to count on each other to protect our backs when we are out there on the battlefield. SFC Grant didn’t have your back, and I won’t allow him to put your life at risk like that. I know you’re strong, Cloud. There’s absolutely nothing for you to prove to anyone.”

Except that wasn’t true. There was still everything to prove. A tear fell down his left cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Zack brushed away the tear and made Cloud eyes open in surprise, mouth parting in a silent gasp. “Sometimes, being strong, means knowing when to take a step back.”

Swallowing hard, Cloud’s head fell back against the pillow and lolled to the side to look at the heart monitor. What a familiar sight. Far too familiar. Cloud spent more time in the infirmary than he did anywhere else, it seemed. When would they finally decide it was enough? It had to be coming. The discussion between Commander Hewley and Zack the last time was just a precursor. Eventually, they’d just kick him out all together. 

“Hey,” Zack cupped Cloud’s cheek and made the blonde look at him. “Things will get better. I promise. I’m going to make sure of it.”

Cloud could only sigh and allow his face to fall against Zack’s touch. “Yeah. Ok.”

Smiling, Zack gave his cheek a tap. “Everything will be ok! You’ll see!”

As much as Cloud trusted Zack, he couldn’t help but doubt. Nothing in his life had gone right. It was just a shit show rolling downhill.  _ Everything will be ok! You’ll see!  _ How could it? How could anything in Cloud’s life go right? But Zack’s smile made him want to believe. That feeling in his chest, the clench of his heart every time he was near Zack, made him want to believe. 

_ Zack _ made him want to believe. 

/*/

It was like every Omega before him. Successful impregnations, but termination after termination weeks, or if they were lucky, months later. It had been five, now, with Subject O. The last one had made it as far as to give Subject O an obvious swell in his stomach giving everyone in the lab false hope. Ah, he’d looked so incredibly perfect with a swollen belly. So why. Why did this keep happening?!

It ate at Hojo. Destroyed him. Why, why  _ why?!  _ It made no scientific sense! Omegas were made to bear children. There had been scriptures of male Omegas among the Ancients. Ones who had given birth. So why couldn’t any of his Omegas carry to term? 

It took many, many, sleepless nights.  _ Years _ of them, as Subject O continued to abort any attempt made. But finally, deep in his readings in the library, Hojo finally came to a theory. It had been assumed since the start that male Omegas had the same biology as a regular male with the exception of the womb created at presentation, but….what if they didn’t? The more he researched, the more he realized that there was no record of presentations within the Cetra. 

They were  _ born _ as either Alpha or Omega.

Perhaps, afterall, there was more to the story.

“Subject O’s mother was recovered in the Nibelheim wreckage, was it not?” Hojo asked thoughtfully, reading the various results on his screen.

The female assistant blinked before nodding. “U-um, I believe so, yes, sir. She was. Her body was severely burned and impaled by Sephiroth, however. I don’t know what we will be able to salvage from her.”

Hojo waved a dismissive hand. “Samples can still be taken from a burned body. Were her reproductive organs still intact?”

She shook her head. “I’m not sure, sir.”

“Bring her to me, then,” Hojo instructed, impatiently. Maybe he’d been approaching this all wrong the entire time? Variables he had not considered. It wasn’t as simple as heats and ruts. Insemination and impregnation. No. Changes had to be made. Physical ones. The body needed to be better adapted for creation.

Claudia Strife was brought to him half charred and almost completely unrecognizable as a woman. Like many other Nibelheim residents, she’d been kept in a container and preserved. Well. What was left of her, anyway. Her lower half seemed to be more in tact. Perhaps it was because she had died on her stomach - impaled by Sephiroth’s sword. Hojo grinned from ear-to-ear. The parts he needed were still very much useful.

“Prepare for surgery,” he instructed. 

His assistant blinked in confusion. “...sir? What kind of surgery, exactly?”

Hojo adjusted his glasses. “I do not believe that the male Omegas of the Ancients were as we are. I have a theory. One that Subject O is going to test for me. Omegas as hermaphrodites, of sorts. Let’s test the hypothesis.”

It was a six hour surgery. Long and complicated, and to be frank, one that Hojo was not exactly trained for. It had taken days worth of research, and even then, nothing quite like this had ever been done. There was no manual. Removing the testicles, creating a labia, and still keeping a reduced size penis to maintain a male presence with the tissue provided by Subject O’s mother. It had to be the answer. What else could there be? Male Omegas left little option in terms of delivery. It was C-section and nothing else. This, however...provided another option. A more natural birth. 

Covered in blood, Hojo grinned at the outcome on the cold bed of steel beneath him. While it wasn’t the most aesthetically perfect, the function would all be there.  _ This _ was the perfect Omega. “Yes, yes….absolute perfection,” Hojo beamed as he finished the final stitch. “This must be it. What they viewed as a true Omega. The Planet was mistaken when they created this beauty. They had no idea of his true potential as I did. Not to worry. I’ve fixed such a crucial mistake.”

Hojo’s only regret was not having a body of the dead Sephiroth to obtain semen samples from. He wished it could be Sephiroth’s sperm that was used to inseminate the Omega. To see what could be created by such a pairing. Alas, he would just have to create a new Sephiroth. The child born between Subject A and O would be the next Project S.

It took an annoying six months for Subject O to adjust to his new body and go back into heat. At least it produced. Two months passed and then three. Then four. Hojo could practically taste success. Then five months hit, Subject O’s stomach proudly protruded within the tank. Five months. The pregnancy had lasted a long, beautiful, five months before Subject O’s tank turned from green to red with the termination. Hojo had screamed to Midgar and back with rage. Why? Why, why, why,  _ why?!  _ Why hadn’t it worked!? It had been the closest he’d ever come in years!

“S-sir...may I offer a suggestion?”

Hojo growled irritably, rubbing at his forehead. He hadn’t slept or eaten for days, too annoyed but yet another failure to bother. “What is it?”

The female lab assistant cleared her throat. “Sir...have you considered allowing a more….natural impregnation? Scriptures indicated that the Ancients were very dedicated to their mates and valued the practices around such rituals.”

Natural impregnation? Allowing the Alpha to naturally breed the Omega? “You are suggesting allowing them to mate? For the Alpha to claim the Omega?” Hojo rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. “Well, it would not be completely natural. We’d have to induce a heat and rut so that they aligned. But...it is an interesting theory.”

The lab assistance swallowed nervously. “I - sir - perhaps it’s best to give Subject O a cycle to recover from the termination. It takes a toll on the body.”

Hojo scoffed at such a suggestion. “Science does not wait.”

Her face fell. “Then, perhaps let Subject A and Subject O interact ahead of time? I think a developed connection would generate a greater percentage of success when it comes time for mating.”

Hmm, yes. Such a suggestion held merit. “Fine. Prepare a containment cell for both subjects.”

It was interesting to observe. Once placed in the same mako containment tank, Subject O and Subject A naturally gravitated towards one another. At first it was as simple as hands reaching for each other. Then, they had floated closer and closer until they fully touched. Now, Subject O was curled almost into a fetal position against Subject A. Full submission to the Alpha. 

They had been prepared to induce a heat and run, but in the end, it had been unnecessary. The Subjects aligned on their own. Curious. Very curious. Both Subjects were moved to a mako-free containment cell large enough where they could mate. A large amount of pheromones were pumped into the containment cell creating a pink haze. Even if they had both gone into heat and rut, Hojo could not leave it to chance they became lucid. They needed to remain within his control. 

Hojo watched and waited until Subject A started to twitch in reaction. Instinctively, he reached out for Subject O and began to touch and smell his way up the Omega’s body. With a wild grin, Hojo leaned back into his chair and waited. Watched. This would make history for all of science.

/*/

Zack was having the dream again. No. Not a dream. A fucking nightmare. The most horrific of nightmares. He had seen his fair share of brutality in his life from torture to murder, but this...this went beyond all of that. This was the worst possible thing that anyone could ever do.

The corners of his vision were black, as if he was only looking on through barely parted eyes. Flashes of blurred colors that couldn’t even be made out into discernable objects. There was an overwhelming smell of something so sweet. Zack had never smelled anything like it. It made his mouth water and a pool of desire began to build within his stomach. His hands touched something soft. Skin. Smooth, velvety, and warm skin. Fingertips traced over dips of muscle as he breathed in the intoxicating scent. Zack felt himself lean in and his nose buried itself in the junction between the neck and shoulder of the body beneath him. Soft hair tickled his skin as he sucked in a deep breath.  _ Omega.  _ That’s what it was. 

Zack growled. Something he’d never done before.

Possessive hands clenched down on slender hips, his mouth opening to lick at the skin before clamping down on the Omega’s mating gland and sucking hard. He wanted. He wanted desperately. Desire. Lust. It all bubbled inside him. Zack nuzzled the neck of the Omega beneath him and a small, needy, whine left his throat. 

His vision focused just long enough to make out the familiar spikey blonde hair. 

Cloud.

The desire exploded within him and his fingernails dug into the soft flesh of Cloud’s hips. He was fully hard, length trapped between their bellies. With another growl, Zack nudged Cloud’s legs apart and settled between them.

_ No. No! What are you doing? Stop! _

Fingers were suddenly coated in heavy slick, surrounded by an overly tight warmth. They thrust inside the heat as he continued to kiss, suck, and lick Cloud’s neck. 

_ Please...stop! I don’t want to do this! _

Zack tried so hard to get himself to pull away from Cloud, but he wasn’t in control. He wasn’t in control of his own body. What was happening? Why was he doing this?!

Removing his wet fingers, Zack slid his hands beneath Cloud and gripped his ass hard and shoved his hips up. Zack traced his lips up Cloud’s jaw before kissing him with a bruising force and thrusting his length inside him. Tight. Hot. Wet. Perfect.  _ His.  _ Biting hard at Cloud’s lower lip, Zack began to thrust recklessly into him.

_ STOP!  _ Zack screamed helplessly into the void.

He just kept going. Thrusting and thrusting and clawing posessively at Cloud. His Omega. His mate. Zack could feel the pleasure pooling, his knot ready to pop. Mouth opening wide he bit down forcefully on Cloud’s mating gland drawing blood.

Zack’s eyes snapped open and he gasped as tears streamed down his face. Frantically, he removed himself from Cloud who he had been cradling protectively in his arms and scrambled to the other side of the cave. With shaking hands he buried his face into his palms, lower lip quivering with each sob that echoed off the walls.

No. No! Zack would never do that to Cloud! He’d never do that to anyone! And yet, Zack was horrified at the thought of checking beneath the Soldier sweater for a mating mark. They’d both been naked initially when he’d broken them out from their tanks, but he didn’t remember. He barely remembered anything as he’d scrambled to get them clothed and far away from Nibelheim as possible. 

Of course, Zack knew quickly. He could smell the change in Cloud. An Omega. He thought it had just been instinct that had made him want to protect Cloud even more than ever before. Instinct that made him hold Cloud in his sleep just in case he finally woke from his coma. Except...Cloud smelled strange. Cloud smelled...like  _ him. _

Zack tasted salt on his lips as he removed his hands to look at Cloud’s limp body by the dying fire.  _ Please, it can’t be true. It’s just a dream. A nightmare.  _ With terrified motions, Zack slowly approached Cloud until he could see his neck. Trembling fingers reached for the collar of the sweater and pulled down.

Cloud’s mating gland was black and blue with a mating mark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed by the positive response to this! Omg!! I love you all and hope you continue on this ride!

Becoming part of the Military Police was...uneventful, really. Cloud had joined a new recruit class to be reclassed and then was fully assigned to SFC Jones’ platoon. They serviced the Topside, which had very little to no crime. Honestly, it was boring, but Cloud was treated vastly different than he had been in his infantry platoon.

While other soldiers didn’t actively try to become friends with him, everyone was cordial. They sat next to him during meals, didn’t avoid him during PT, and interacted with him on duty. There usually wasn’t much else to do during duty other than talk to each other, anyway. Cloud got to actually know his fellow soldiers, and for the first time felt some sort of bond.

Still....the pain from being practically kicked out of the infantry still stung. Deeply. And not just the infantry...SOLDIER, too.

“Hey, Strife, you alright?” Sergeant Rizzo asked him.

Cloud pulled himself from his thoughts and looked up, the lights of Sector 8 finally focusing. “Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking.”

“Yeah, thinking pretty hard, from what I can tell,” Rizzo huffed in amusement. “Gil for your thoughts?”

Cloud sucked in a breath and thought about what he’d even say. “I dunno. I guess, I’m just reminiscing on what could have been.”

“You mean about SOLDIER, right?” Rizzo asked, before letting out an embarrassed huff. “Sorry. I’m sure it’s a sore subject.”

With a sigh, Cloud just shook his head. “It is what it is, I guess.”

Rizzo hummed and walked in a small circle before stopping. “Well...you don’t need to be SOLDIER to make a difference. I know that’s all people see on TV, but the real changes - the real difference - comes from small guys like us.”

“You really believe that?” Cloud asked in disbelief, a hand on his hip.

A look of surprise crossed Rizzo’s face, and then he laughed. “I know. It’s easy to dismiss what we do, but...if we don’t take pride in our own work, then what’s the point?”

Grunting, Cloud shook his head. There was no point. That was the point. Sighing, he crossed his arms and backed up against the chain link fence. There hadn’t been any action the last four days, and there was likely to be no action today. How disappointing. Topside was boring. At least the Undercity had some sort of action. Whether it be daily monsters or thieves, something was always going on.

He’d asked for that assignment, but SFC Jones had immediately dismissed it. Why? What was it about him that made him appear so...frail? Sure, Cloud was almost always looking up at people, but he had visible muscles and he could defend himself just fine. Mostly. Usually.

After a long day of nothing, Cloud returned to the barracks and the room he shared with Specialist Bland. Bland was dark skin and hair and too much smile for Cloud.

“Hey Cloud!” Bland greeted him when he entered the room. “Have a good day?”

“A blast,” Cloud muttered solumenly before collapsing onto the bed, not even bothering to take off his boots. He wasn’t physically tired - how could he be - but he was mentally drained. “How about you?”

“Everyday is a good day!” Bland flashed a bright smile and gave him a thumbs up. 

Cloud couldn’t help but grunt. Yeah. Right.

“You really gotta learn how to put a smile on once-in-awhile,” Bland sighed. “Doesn’t it get exhausting being so glum all the time?”

“Sure does,” Cloud responded, “but I imagine faking happiness would be even more exhausting.”

Mark it for the history books, but Bland actually slumped down into his chair and actually frowned. “It doesn’t have to be faked. Do you think I’m faking it?”

Sighing, and now feeling guilty, Cloud sat up on his bed. “Nah. I know it’s genuine. I just am having a hard time finding joy in things lately. Well, more so than usual.”

“I find that focusing on the small things are what get you through. Like, you’re alive!” Bland started, his smile returning. “And you have a job, and we have a pretty good roof over our heads and free meals!”

Cloud’s mouth opened and then he closed it. Well. It was a little hard to argue against that. Cloud had access to far more amenities here than he ever did in Nibelheim. Maybe the bed wasn’t as soft, and the food wasn’t his mother’s, but it was all free and endless. He was able to send most of his paycheck back to his mother. If he’d stayed in Nibelheim, he’d be struggling to make end’s meet just like the rest of the town. “I guess...you’re right. I just...the dream I had when I set out to Midgar is long gone now.”

“Hmm,” Bland hummed in understanding with a slow nod. “I get that. I had a few dreams of my own that were dashed, ya know? But, Cloud. You don’t have to be SOLDIER to make a difference. There are other dreams out there waiting for you to catch them.”

Zack’s face flashed before his eyes and the heavy feeling of disappointment and regret filled him again. There had been another dream, but unlike trying to become a SOLDIER, that one had never been within his reach. Cloud was out of dreams. 

“Hey, how about we go to the DFAC and get dinner?” Bland suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

Cloud had lost his appetite and he started to kick off his boots. “I’m good, but thanks.”

“You sure, man?” Bland asked, brows drawing together in concern. “You don’t seem to eat much. Can I at least bring you something back?”

Laying back down on the bed and turning his back to Bland he answered, “No. I’m fine.”

Bland stood there for several seconds, waiting and hoping Cloud might change his mind, but he eventually sighed with acceptance. “Ok. Well, text me if you change your mind, ok?”

“Yeah.”

Once Cloud heard the click of the door he squeezed his eyes shut and curled in on himself. Warm tears fell down his cheeks and onto the blanket beneath him. Zack. SOLDIER. Becoming a Hero. All of it…gone. Dreams that had literally become nothing more than just that...dreams. Unattainable ones.

As if it were destiny laughing in his face, there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice calling through. “Hey! Cloud! Open up!”

It was Zack.

Cloud stayed still against his bed. The last person he wanted to see right now was Zack. Maybe if he pretended to not be there, or be asleep, he’d just go away. Closing his eyes, he tried to wish the First Class SOLDIER away.

Zack knocked again. “Spikey, I know you’re in there! I saw Specialist Bland on the way in! Are you asleep? Wakey wakey!”

Fuck. Zack wasn’t going to go away. Sighing, Cloud reluctantly pulled himself from the mattress to stand and open the door. “H-hey. Sorry. I had laid down.”

Zack smiled and laughed. “Get a good nap in, yeah?! Well, come on, get out of those clothes! Let’s go grab dinner! My treat!”

“I’m not-,” Cloud tried to argue, but Zack shoved him into the room and followed him in, closing the door behind them.

“Don’t make me drag you out, Spike,” Zack told him, crossing his arms.

There was absolutely no telling Zack Fair no when he got like this, so letting his shoulders drop, Cloud headed for the closet to pick out clothes. Not like he exactly had many options. Using the door to hide himself from view, he changed into worn out jeans that already had holes, an oversized sweater, and his uniform boots. 

Zack tilted his head as Cloud closed his closet door and blinked. “That’s all you have?’

Cloud flushed, embarrassed. He did look pretty stupid. “Y-yeah. I send most of my money back to my mom back home. Since I wear the uniform most of the day, I don’t really put much thought into clothes.”

Zack’s face softened. “That’s really generous of you. I’m sure your mom is so proud. Hey! I actually still have a lot of my old clothes from when I was still a candidate. I’ll bring them over and you can see if anything fits!”

Heat krept up Cloud’s neck to his cheeks and then to his ears. “I, um, that’s not really-,”

“Nonsense!” Zack flung an arm around Cloud’s shoulders. “You’re taking them. Now, come on! Sector 5 has some awesome food trucks!”

Cloud’s nose was pressed so close to Zack that he could smell him. Shyly, he inhaled. He smelled like...flowers…? That’s when Cloud noticed a yellow lily tucked into the pocket of Zack’s jacket. Wow. Where had he gotten that?! He was about to ask when he realized they were in the hallway where anyone and everyone could see them. Cheeks turning an even darker shade of red, Cloud pushed himself away from Zack. “Um...isn’t it sort of against regulation for us to hang out? You know, Officer and Enlisted?”

“Well,” Zack sighed and placed his hands on his hips. “We’re pushing it, probably, but, it’s just two friends getting dinner, right? No harm no foul.”

Friends. Right. Cloud forced a smile and nodded. “Yeah. Of course.”

They headed to the train station and waited for the train bound for Sector 5. Zack did most of the talking - well, Zack did all of the talking - but Cloud was happy to just listen. He could listen to Zack’s voice the rest of his life and be happy. He talked about recent missions and a run in with a nasty marlboro. When they arrived at the Sector 5 station, it didn’t take long to find the food trucks, all parked right outside the steps.

“Oh, this one is my favorite!” Zack grabbed Cloud’s hand and pulled him towards the truck on the far right. “Steam buns! Ever had one?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Zack turned to the man in the window and excitedly read off his exhorbitant order. Cloud was fairly certain he was ordering off the entire menu. He showed absolutely no shame as he handed over his gil card to be swiped and then returned it to his pocket. 

“It’ll be about ten minutes,” the worker told him.

“No problem!” Zack gave him a salute and turned back to Cloud. “So, you spent much time out in the city?”

“No,” Cloud responded. “Actually, I can probably count on one hand the amount of times I’ve been out outside of work.”

“Wow, really?” Zack asked curiously. “Why don’t you go out more? You guys aren’t under any restrictions are you?”

Cloud shrugged. “No. I mean, we have curfew, but we are allowed anywhere topside. I guess, I just never really have any reason to go out.”

“Well, the food is one good reason. I can promise that! And, well, shopping, of course! Hey! Next paycheck, we should totally go shopping!” He suggested excitedly. “Get you some clothes that really fit you and aren’t my hand me downs.”

There he went again, blushing like a dumb kid. “I’m really fine with the clothes that I have. They get the job done.”

“Well, sure, but take it from me!” He pointed a thumb at himself and winked. “There’s nothing that makes you feel as good as clothes that fit you just right. Trust me, you’ll see.”

Zack could tell Cloud to jump off a cliff and he would trust him enough to do it. He’d follow this man to the end of the earth, so...the least he could do was follow him into a clothing store. “Alright. If you say so.”

“Zack!”

“That’s me!” Zack announced proudly as he bounded off to gather their food in two large white bags. Heavily breathing in the scent of the food, Zack let out a satisfied sigh. “Come on, I’ve got the perfect place to sit while we eat.”

Cloud blinked in confusion as Zack started off at a jog. “W-wait! What’s wrong with right here?” There were plenty of picnic tables and benches to sit at.

“Because right here doesn’t have a view!” Zack pointed out as he turned down an alley and headed towards a ladder. “Come on! Here, take one of the bags for me.”

Cloud had no choice to accept the bag that was thrust into his arms and watch as Zack climbed the ladder. Letting out another sigh, Cloud started up after him. Zack had no off button, it seemed, even during his down time. When they finally reached the top, Cloud understood why Zack had brought them up there. His mouth dropped and he let out a gasp of surprise at the beautiful view over the city, the sky glowing green from the reactors. 

“It’s beautiful,” Cloud breathed, dark blue eyes wide in delight.

“Right?!” Zack beamed. He walked over to the ledge and took a seat, legs dangling over the edge. “Come on, let’s eat!”

Cloud joined him and reached into the bag for a hot steam bun. The warmth felt good against his hands and he blew on it before taking a bite. It was instant heaven. He practically melted as he continued to chew, taking in all the flavors. “This is it. I’ve found it. The Promised Land. It’s wherever these are.”

Zack threw back his head and laughed. “I feel that! DFAC food may be free, but it certainly lacks any kind of flavor. This right here, this is worth venturing out.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both began to stuff their faces and take in the sights. It was cool with a breeze, but Cloud felt surprisingly warm sitting next to Zack. Maybe it was just the food, but he felt comfortable regardless. Zack ended up eating most of the food, Cloud feeling plenty full after two steam buns. The mako probably sped up metabolism, he guessed. 

The breeze brought attention to Zack’s flower again, and Cloud finally mustered the courage to ask. “Hey, where’d you get that flower? I’ve never seen a real one in Midgar.”

Zack looked down at the flower and plucked it from his pocket. “Oh, this?! I got it from my girl. It’s crazy, but she is able to grow then down in the Undercity at her house. You should see it. A whole garden’s worth. I should take you to see her one day. Aerith would absolutely love you.”

Cloud turned away, trying to hide his expression from view. Of course it had been from Aerith. Jealously pierced his heart, even though it had no right. Zack had never been his, and never would be. Equally, he had no reason to hate someone he’d never met. Aerith was probably just as wonderful as Zack painted her out to be. Still…

“She said this flower symbolizes reunion,” Zack mused as he twirled the flower in his fingers. “A reunion of lovers. I made a promise to her, that if we were ever separated, I’d fight until my dying breath to be reunited with her.”

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold in the pain. When he opened them again, he found the flower right in front of his nose, Zack holding it out to him. 

“Here. For you,” Zack offered. “I make you the same promise. If we’re ever separated, I’ll find you. Promise.”

With shaking fingers, Cloud reached out and accepted the flower. The second he touched the stem visions started to flood his head. 

_ A pool of green. _

_ A desert wasteland drenched in red. _

_ A field of yellow and white flowers. _

_ A blink of kind green eyes. _

_ A warm blanket of life in his arms. _

_ Cloud gasped. _

“Hey, are you ok?” Zack asked leaning in with concerned eyes.

Cloud blinked rapidly as he looked at the flower in his fingers. What...what was that? “I, um, yeah, sorry. I’m fine. Thanks.”

“Sure,” Zack smiled, reaching up and giving Cloud’s hair a ruffle.

“Thank you, for bringing me out,” Cloud said, cupping the flower in his hands against his lap. “Thank you for being my friend.”

Zack smiled, but his eyes looked sad. “Look, Cloud...I’m so sorry. I tried so hard to keep you in the SOLDIER program. I did everything I could.”

“I know,” Cloud acknowledged, eyes focused on the flower. “Thank you. Words can’t ever express how glad I am that you would fight for me. It just...wasn’t meant to be.”

“I just wish I could have done more,” Zack sighed unhappily.

Cloud looked up at the sky and shook his head. “Just knowing that you care is enough.”

“I meant what I said, Spike. If you need me, I’m there,” Zack reassured.

Smiling, genuinely, Cloud nodded. “I know. Thank you.” It would have to be enough. It  _ was _ enough. 

When Cloud returned to his room, he placed the flower inside a vase. He knew it would probably only last a few days, a week at best, but two weeks later it was still fully bloomed. Even Bland noticed it.

“How is that thing still alive?” Bland asked one day.

Cloud could only shake his head. “I have no idea.”

The flower lasted a full month before it finally started to wilt.

/*/

Seeing the confirmation in front of him on the screen that the mating had been a success did little to excite Hojo anymore. It was clear Subject O’s body was practically screaming to be bred, but simply could not see it through. Yes, there were different variables now that should in theory predict a different outcome, but he was losing faith in the science. Faith in the one thing that had given him absolutely everything up until now. 

“Sir?”

Hojo let out an irritated sigh. “What is it?”

“Now that it’s confirmed Subject O is carrying, should we not put them both back in a pod together?” The male assistant asked.

Hojo snorted, and his lip twitched in agitation. “Why on earth would we ever do that? The mating has been complete. They are no longer needed together.”

“I, well,” the assistant coughed nervously looking to his colleagues who all held similar expressions, “the fact that the mating was successful is exactly why. Now that they are mated, it could cause adverse reactions if they were to remain separated.”

Letting out a long sigh, Hojo flicked a dismissive hand towards the assistant. “And risk Subject A potentially harming the offspring? Or worse - another termination? No. They will remain separated.” Idiots. All of them. Why did he even put up with such buffoons? So hard to find decent help these days.

“Of course, Professor Hojo, my apologies,” he relented, swallowing hard and returning his attention back to his screen. 

Pushing himself out of his chair Hojo began to walk out of the room, but stopped right behind the assistant’s chair. “Be useful and prepare J-cell injections.”

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled unhappily in response. 

Hojo wouldn’t fail this time. He’d make sure of it.

/*/

Zack remembered having brief flashes and glimpses of mako and his glass cell. Sometimes, even, he could remember being on a cold table, needles poking and prodding. They came and went, and he could never get a grasp enough on himself to become lucid. Too drugged, he had guessed. 

Then he woke up.

With how hazed his other flashes had been, Zack hadn’t understood how he had woken so suddenly and so completely. He’d woken angry. An anger he’d never felt before in his entire life, even after watching Sephiroth burn down Nibelheim. Anger and...fear. A terrible fear. He was missing something - no, someone - and needed it. Them. Cloud. It had been Cloud. Zack didn’t understand his desperation at the time. Why all he could mumble had been Cloud’s name. Why his spiked blonde hair was all he could see as he had burst through his own glass confines and then through Cloud’s. Now, after seeing the mark on Cloud’s neck, he understood completely.

Zack had overcome whatever drugs had been in his system because he’d been separated from his mate. It had triggered a rage only an Alpha could manage. Even their studies had warned that there was nothing more dangerous than the fury of a mated Alpha. It was why they had all been discouraged to seek out partners, even if they were run of the mill average humans. Cloud, though, wasn’t an average human. Not anymore. He was Omega. That made Zack even more dangerous. 

Good.

His nostrils flared at the thought of getting his hands on Professor Hojo. It made his vision flash red. If he ever got his hands on the Professor, no  _ when _ he got his hands on him, he’d make the vile man wish he’d never been born. He would tear his flesh to pieces and -

_ Stop. Get a hold of yourself. _

Lifting a hand to his temple, Zack gave his head a shake. That was the Alpha talking, not him. Well...mostly. Truthfully, Zack felt like it was himself that needed to be ripped apart. He still wished that despite the mating mark, he hadn’t done the awful things in his dreams. That it was just a manifestation. His lower lip still quivered at the thought of it. 

Either way, Zack wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Cloud again. Including himself.

Knowing there was no way he was going to get anymore sleep, Zack pushed himself to his feet and reached for the buster sword propped against the wall of the cave and slotted it on his back. “Come on, Spikey. Let’s keep going. We need to try and find some water and something we can manage to get down you. Maybe I can make some broth with a monster I cook up?”

Kicking out the fire he’d made, he grabbed Cloud’s arm and hoisted him up against him. His military training hadn’t exactly covered caring for someone in a coma. He’d have to find a way to get him fluids and nutrition, and then he’d have to massage his muscles to keep them from wasting away. Maybe the mako would help with that? Oh...shit...what about relieving himself? 

With an amused huff, Zack adjusted Cloud on his side. “I did always tease you about being such a baby. Guess I gotta really treat you like one, now, huh? Gotta get you a diaper and everything! Boy, oh, boy! I’ll have you know, you’re the only person in the entire world I’d do this for. I can see it now, though, that adorable flush on your cheeks because you’re embarrassed. You’ll be so mad at me for going through the trouble, but…,” he looked over at the limp form in his arms and his heart thumped painfully against his chest. “You’re worth it. You’re worth everything.”

Zack wished Cloud were awake. Well, for a lot of reasons, but mainly to help navigate the mountains of Nibel. Zack knew enough to head south for Gongaga, but other than that, he was pretty much useless. They might have both been country bumpkins, but he was more of the tropical kind. Mountains were so foreign to him. Give him jungles all day every day!

The second he found a stream, Zack flashed a toothy smile and settled Cloud down for a break. He’d had to clear the area of some monsters, but after killing a few of them the rest had scattered to leave them alone. Thrusting his sword into the ground he had dropped to his knees to drink from the clear flow of water. Damn, had water always tasted this good?! After drinking his fill, he retrieved the canteens from his small side pack and filled them. Those and a single blanket had been all he’d managed to retrieve from the lab after their clothes. 

Setting one canteen aside, he took the other one to Cloud, but he paused when he noticed the dark spot that had formed between his legs. Damn. Well, he knew this would happen soon or later. “Ok, buddy, let’s get some fluids in ya and then we’ll get those pants off and soaked into the stream. Don’t worry! I’ll make sure you’re covered with the blanket! I know how you are. Always so embarrassed. Never understood why! You’ve got a great body, even if it is on the smaller side.”

Zack smiled as he propped Cloud up against his sword and started to dribble the water into his mouth. He remembered the first time they’d seen each other naked in the locker rooms. Zack had never been bothered by being naked. It was his natural body. What was to be embarrassed about? Cloud, however, had always gone out of his way to  _ not _ be naked in the locker rooms even when everyone else was. 

After gently rubbing Cloud’s throat to make sure he swallowed, Zack set the canteen aside and got to work on undoing the SOLDIER belts and taking off his boots so he could get his pants off. With the blanket on standby, Zack started to maneuver the baggy pants down Cloud’s legs and then froze halfway. Zack had seen Cloud naked before, but this wasn’t what he’d seen all those times before. 

A hand immediately raised towards his mouth as he felt all the water he’d just drunk start to come back up. Squeezing his eyes shut, he looked away and then vomited. Tears started to stream down his face as he coughed up liquid onto the ground. Fuck.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck!  _ What had Hojo done?!  _ What had he done?!  _

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked back to Cloud. What he’d seen was still there. Not male. Not female. A mix between the two. How far did it go? What else had Hojo done to Cloud? What scars couldn’t Zack see? The hatred started to boil within him again. Pure, unfiltered, rage. His fingers dug into the dirt beneath him as he clenched his jaw and let out a low growl. 

_ Zack! Get a grip! Stop it! You need to take care of Cloud! _

Mako-colored eyes went wide and the anger vanished. Labored gasps filled the air as he tried to gain sense of reality once more. What was this? Why did it keep happening? This...loss of himself? Slowly, he looked back at Cloud. An overwhelming desire to protect punched him in his gut. Primitive instincts were trying to control him.  _ You can’t let it. You have to look after Cloud, but with a clear head. _

Rubbing at his eyes furiously he pulled himself together and went into caretaker mode. Grabbing the blanket, he placed it over the lower half of Cloud and then pulled the pants all the way down. Taking them to the stream, he began to rinse them off as best as he could. The sun was shining brightly, at least, so the pants would probably dry within an hour or so. Still, he’d need to figure something out so he wasn’t trying to stop and wash Cloud’s pants every few hours. Hopefully, they’d reach a town soon. 

While Cloud’s pants dried, Zack hunted down a monster and built a fire to roast it over. He placed half of it on a skewer for himself and the other half in a poorly made bowl he’d carved from a piece of a tree with water from the stream for Cloud. As everything cooked, he massaged Cloud’s arms and legs the best he could to keep the muscles fresh. 

“Hadn’t exactly planned on stopping during the middle of the day to eat, but hey, you gotta go you gotta go, right, buddy?” Zack teased Cloud as he took a bite of cooked flesh, giving his shoulder a playful shake propped up against a log. At this point, they’d lost enough daylight, that Zack contemplated just staying here for the night. After feeding Cloud, he’d probably end up soiling himself again. Might as well just keep the blanket over him and wait until morning. Clean him up, and head towards the nearest town.

Deciding on that, Zack searched for a few more downed large branches to help create a make-shift shelter and bed. He was worried about them being so far in the open near the stream, but the fire seemed to be keeping the monsters away. He’d just have to hope it would work through the night. 

Pulling the blanket up over Cloud’s shoulders, Zack settled in next to him Just as he had every other night. Even if this one felt different. This time, Zack hesitated before wrapping an arm around Cloud’s waist and pulling him close. Even as he did, Zack breathed in Cloud’s scent at the base of his neck and let out a quivered breath. 

The desire to protect and take care of Cloud was so strong, but the part of him that was so sick with the possibility of what he’d done also fought him. In the end, Zack pulled Cloud in so tightly against his chest that it probably would have been painful if the Omega had been conscious. He breathed Cloud in deeply, and let his nose rest against the mating mark. 

The first peaceful and uninterrupted sleep since escaping blanketed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your support! It really means the world! If you do enjoy the story, please leave a kudos or comment to feed the writer <3 It makes me write faster! SCIENTIFICALLY PROVEN. 
> 
> TW For mentions of abortion, just in case!

Life as an MP was...not so bad. Truthfully. Cloud had started getting some night assignments in Sector 8 that had led to some action. Turns out even Topsiders could find themselves in trouble after a fun night out on the town. It wasn’t SOLDIER and it wasn’t fighting monsters, but it at least gave Cloud some sort of sense of purpose. For a while. 

He missed Zack.

Being an infantryman gave him so much more exposure to SOLDIERs during their training hours. Zack, Kunsel, and Luxiere were known for hopping in during sessions and personally sparring the enlisted ranks. It was something they all had always looked forward to. Now, Cloud was lucky if he saw Zack at all. They still shared daily emails, but it wasn’t the same.

On the bright side, Cloud hadn’t been to the infirmary more than once since falling under SFC Jones, and that had been because of a misfire on the truck he’d been servicing that almost took off his hand. No one outside the infantry and SOLDIER program cared about Alphas and Omegas, and they couldn’t be bothered enough to spend time beating up on Cloud. Half of his platoon had families and didn’t even stay in the barracks. Bland, dare Cloud say it, might have even become a...friend. As much of a friend Cloud could have. Perhaps maybe just a roommate that he didn’t find completely annoying anymore. Just a little annoying.

So, yeah. It wasn’t terrible, but there were no dreams. No passions. Things just. Were.

“Man, I’m so excited we get to hit up the simulators today!” Bland beamed excitedly as they walked together towards formation. “Damn infantry guys and SOLDIERs always book them up. You like the sims?”

Cloud shrugged, “Yeah, I like training. Especially since it’s the only time I get to use a sword.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard you were something else with a sword! I look forward to seeing your skills,” Bland clapped him on the shoulder as they fell into their appropriate squads and stood at parade rest.

They were called to attention by the company first sergeant who then immediately did an about face. Cloud let out a small gasp as none other than Zack approached him to salute and take over the formation. 

“At ease!” Zack’s voice boomed, and the formation moved as a single unit to his command. “I am Captain Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class. I am more than excited to announce that I will be personally working with you all during your training session today. I know the MPs don’t often get the chance to work with SOLDIERs, but your training is no less important to public safety than those of the infantry. Today we’re going to train hard, train right, but also have a little fun along the way! We only have today, so make good use of your time. You get out of it what you put into it. I’m going to hand you back over to your first sergeant and your platoon leaders and sergeants will get you squared away with the details.” Zack centered himself back on the formation and stood at attention. “Company, Atten-tion!”

Once again the formation moved as a cohesive unit to attention and salutes were exchanged between Zack and the first sergeant who took control of the company once more. 

“Platoon Sergeants, take control of your companies and disseminate the information on today’s schedule.”

“Platoon, fall out and form a circle around me,” SFC Jones instructed his formation once turned over by the first sergeant.

Cloud took a step back at attention and then relaxed as he joined the rest of his platoon circling around Jones. He naturally fell in next to Bland to listen.

“Listen up,” Jones started, “we have four platoons and four sims we’ll be rotating through today. Each sim will be a two hour block of instruction and we’ll break for lunch for an hour at noon to file through the DFAC. It’ll be very important we stick to the schedule to get maximum training in. Follow all instructions given to you by the civilians running the sims. I know they are civilians, but they are the subject matter experts. Most of them are prior and know what they are talking about. Also, if you happen to get instruction from Captain Fair, take all of it in. Having a SOLDIER, especially a First Class, present is an honor and an opportunity. Take advantage. Any questions?” No one spoke up, so he nodded. “Alright, meet at training room five at 0800. Dismissed.”

Cloud looked down at his watch. Fifteen minutes. Just enough time to mosey on up. He turned to say something to Bland but instead bumped nose first into Zack Fair’s chest. 

Zack grinned down at him. “Heya Cloud! Back together again, huh?”

Flinching and flushing pink, Cloud lowered his gaze, even though it was hidden behind his helmet. “H-how did you know it was me?”

Zack laughed. “Come on, I’d know my Spikey anywhere, even with that dumb helmet on! Plus,” he clapped him on the shoulder and leaned in, “you’re the smallest one in formation. Kind of gave it away.”

Of course it was. He was always the smallest. “How did you organize this?”

“I didn’t,” he shrugged, “not really. When we aren’t out on mission it’s pretty common for us to help out training units in the sims. When I saw your unit on the schedule, I jumped on it. I can’t spend all day with you, but I made sure I’ll be around for the sword sim! I wanna see what you’re made of, Spike. Just you and me!”

_ Just you and me. _

Cloud swallowed, both nervously and excitedly. Nodding, Cloud clapped his heels to attention and saluted. “I won’t let you down, sir!”

Zack blinked and then threw his head back and laughed. “Give me your all, Specialist! Now get going! You’ve got a sim to get to!”

Smiling, Cloud nodded, and quickly hurried off in the direction of his fellow troopers, heart fluttering with anticipation. He’d never gotten to train with Zack before. Not like this. This was his chance to show he was something in front of everyone. 

There were four classes: gun range, materia, melee, and sword. Naturally, the sword sim was last. It was almost impossible for Cloud to focus and put his full attention in during the other sims. He just wanted to get to Zack. Feel a blade between his hands. Cloud was ok with a gun. While he was slippery and could hold his own for a while at hand-to-hand, his size usually betrayed him. Materia was...eh. Hit or miss. But a sword. That’s where he felt at home.

Cloud was practically falling asleep until they announced their final rotation. Like a Bomb energy drink Cloud came back alive, ready to see Zack, and ready to impress. They filed into their next raining simulation room and listened as the instructor gave them the rundown of how it would work. They’d all go through familiarization rounds and then volunteers would be selected to take on scenario based training.

With the best scores from both training and the scenarios, Cloud was pulled among three others for single battle simulations. It was a breeze. Cloud cleared through artificial troopers, guard dogs, and sweepers like it was nothing. Zack was smiling at him on the side.

When the simulation was done, Zack clapped loudly. “Wow! Specialist Strife! I haven’t seen someone wield a sword like that since, well, me. How about it? You up for a sparring match?”

The rest of the platoon gasped audibly and Cloud’s mouth dropped in surprise. “Um, you and me, sir?”

“Yeah!” Zack beamed.

Cloud’s mouth closed and he nodded with a gleam in his eyes. “Yes, sir!”

Smirking with satisfaction, Zack grabbed a headset and a sword. “Alright, Spikey, show me what you’ve got.”

The room around them started to turn into the wastelands of Midgar and his fellow platoon-mates fell out of view, even though they could still see him and Zack. Tightening his grip on his sword and feeling confident, Cloud made the first charge. Zack was so much bigger, stronger, faster, but Cloud wasn’t without skill. He was small, limber, and could still move fast even if not mako-enhanced fast. Cloud also knew Zack, and knew his movements. He hadn’t spent years studying him for nothing.

Cloud dodged, parried, and rolled all at the correct time. When they clashed swords, foreheads almost touching, Zack’s eyes widened in surprise, but then darkened in joy at the challenge. Zack pushed Cloud back and took a fast swing, Cloud barely jumping back out of the way. The brief moment of exposure allowed Zack to knock the hilt of his sword against Cloud’s wrist forcing him to drop his own sword. 

Shit! Cloud quickly dodged and rolled to reach for his sword but he was kicked from behind and then the edge of a blade was right between his eyes. Cloud’s blue eyes were wide, breaths heavy.

Zack kept his sword where it was but leaned down. “Never let yourself be caught off guard, even when things appear to not be going your way. But holy shit!” Zack retracted and laughed. “That was awesome!”

Cloud reached up and removed his headset and the VR room came back into view. Zack did the same. There was clapping and Cloud looked over to see Major Hewley as the source of the sound. The other soldiers were looking on in awe. 

“Very impressive, Specialist Strife. I haven’t seen someone give Zack that kind of challenge in a while,” Angeal said. 

“See!” Zack grinned. “Told you he had what it takes!” Reaching down, Zack ruffled Cloud’s hair and then held out a hand to help him to his feet. “We’ll need a rematch, for sure.”

Finally over the shock, Cloud smiled and nodded, clasping hands with Zack. “Yeah. I’ll get you next time.”

“No doubt!” Zack laughed. 

Cloud melted under the sound of that laugh.

That day marked some sort of change. People suddenly noticed him. Small, five-foot-seven Cloud was now someone. People came up to him at the DFAC and spoke about his match with Captain Fair. A specialist had held his own against a SOLDIER First Class. Bland wouldn’t shut up about it, telling him how cool he was.

Cloud had never been cool.

Maybe, that night, he smiled just a little.

/*/

Hojo’s jaw clenched so tightly that his teeth began to wear one another down. Green liquid covered the floor of the lab mixed with glass shards. The air reeked of mako that would likely linger for months, if not years, without proper ventilation in the basement. How? How had his test subjects escape? It was impossible! They shouldn’t have even been able to become conscious! Had someone broken in and helped them escape?

“Professor Hojo? Sir? We’ve pulled up the security footage.”

Twitching angrily, Hojo turned around and followed the assistant to the screen where the footage had been pulled up. Hojo crossed his arms and raised a hand to his chin as he watched the scene unfold. Subject A and O floating in their glass cells as normal, until Subject A began to twitch. After a few seconds, the footage fast forwarding, his eyes opened and he looked around frantically. It was as if he was searching for - ah. Yes. Subject O. Once recognized, Subject A pressed his hands against the glass in Subject O’s direction. That’s when he started to violently bang against the glass.

It shouldn’t have been possible. Three inch glass that was shatter proof. And yet, Hojo watched as the glass gave way beneath Subject A’s fists and the mako poured out around him as he hit the ground. Subject A didn’t even bother looking around to find a way to release Subject O. He resorted once again in pure brutality. Animal instinct. Yes. That was it. The power of a mated Alpha. A new found strength more powerful than any other SOLDIER. Oh, the tests he could run. The potential he could unleash! 

Except they were now gone. Gone with his hard earned creation cradled within Subject O’s stomach.

Hojo angrily slammed a fist against the keyboard making the video shut off. “Get me Director Veld on the phone NOW! They can’t have made it too far! I will not lose what I have worked so long to create!”

Four years. Four years he had been cultivating the perfect Subjects to create his ultimate specimen. He would not - he could not - lose this now!

Staring down at the mix of glass and mako, Hojo’s fists began to tremble. He let out a scream loud enough it could be heard on the surface. 

/*/

After cleaning Cloud up in the stream and getting him dressed again, Zack slotted the buster sword on his back and hoisted the Omega up against his side. Zack couldn’t help but tilt his head towards Cloud’s exposed neck and breathe in the scent. It made him squeeze Cloud’s waist together than normal. There it was again. The overwhelming need to protect.

Cloud now smelled so much like him, and it scared Zack. 

As they walked, Zack was left with nothing but his thoughts. Cloud was an Omega. Cloud was his mate. They were bound now, forever. What would this mean for him? For them? Zack had always been overly fond of Cloud. Maybe even...well. There had always been a little something more, but Cloud was his subordinate. Even if they had both wanted it to happen, it couldn’t. Plus, Zack loved Aerith. 

Aerith.

What would she think of all of this? Would she forgive him? Of course she would. It was Aerith. Knowing her, she’d become just as protective over Cloud as he was, even before the mating bond. Still, Zack couldn’t help but feel that he betrayed her in some way in all of this.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Cloud started to make strangled noises and jerk in his arms. 

“Cloud?!” Zack quickly set him down and held his face in his hands. “Cloud, can you hear me?” Cloud’s cheeks puffed and Zack’s brain kicked into gear recognizing that he was about to puke. Swiftly, he rolled the Omega onto his side just in time for green liquid to spew out onto the grown. Ugh. Mako. A lot of it. Wincing in sympathy, Zack rubbed Cloud’s back as he continued to vomit smaller amounts. “I got ya, Spike. Probably a good thing you’re coughing all this shit up, though there went all the broth I got down you this morning.”

Once Cloud seemed to finish, Zack thrust the buster sword into the ground and propped Cloud up against it. Wiping away the vomit from his mouth with the back of his glove, Zack pulled out one of the canteens and tilted Cloud’s head back. “Gotta keep you hydrated, especially after that.”

Man, there had to be a village close by somewhere. Maybe if they continued following the stream. Some place they could sleep in a real bed for a night and stock up on supplies. And definitely get Cloud an adult diaper of some sort. It would slow Zack down even more if he had to constantly stop to wash Cloud’s clothes and wait for them to dry. Zack wasn’t stupid. He knew that either the Turks or other SOLDIERs, maybe both, would be on their tail fast. They had to keep moving.

But then what? Even if they made it to Gongaga, they’d be found. They’d have to be on the run again. Maybe, even, forever. Would Cloud even wake up, or would Zack be carrying him on his side for eternity? And he would, dammit. Zack fucking would. Sighing, he gave Cloud’s head a playful shake. “I’m here with you. Forever. Till the day we return to the Planet.”

They’d just have to make it up as they went. Good thing Zack was pretty damn good at that, even if it had driven Angeal up the walls.

“Ok, buddy, come on, we gotta keep going.” 

Walking and walking. Going and going. Zack watched the sun in the sky and used it to calculate the hours that went by. It should have eventually tired him, but Cloud almost felt like an empty weight against him. Or maybe...maybe he felt so much a part of Zack that he couldn’t even register him as someone separate. 

Four hours went by and then he saw it. A village. Overcome with joy, Zack practically picked Cloud off the ground as he took off at a jog. “Cloud! A village! I can’t believe it!”

As they approached closer, a woman carrying a basket of vegetables paused and turned to look at them with scared wide eyes. “S-SOLDIER?”

Zack came to a crashing halt, not wanting to cause any further fear. “H-hi. Yes. I’m Captain Zack Fair. Do you have a doctor? A healer? My friend needs help.”

Slowly relaxing, the woman nodded. “Y-yes. This way.” She motioned for them to follow with a hurried step. Eyeing them sideways she asked, “Was he hurt in battle?”

“Ah, y-yeah,” Zack said. Not a total lie, right? They’d both been almost killed in the fight with Sephiroth. That was how they ended up like this, afterall. “We got separated from our company and my PHS broke.”

She softened further and smiled sympathetically at him. “I’m afraid no one here has a way for you to contact your troops.”

“That’s ok,” Zack smiled at her. “We’re headed for Gongaga from here. I’ll have a way to reach them there.”

“Gongaga,” she raised her brows, “that’s quite a ways from here, Captain. Many days, if not weeks, to the south. Especially with an injured friend.”

“Tell me about it,” he muttered with amusement, looking down at Cloud fondly. “Don’t have many other options, though.”

Coming to a house, the woman knocked twice on a door and entered. “Jira, I have some SOLDIERs here in need of your care.”

An older gentleman with spectacles looked up from a desk. The moment he spotted Zack and Cloud he dropped his pen and stood. “On the bed, here.”

Zack dragged Cloud to the bed and gently set him on it. “Captain Fair. This is Specialist Strife. We were injured in a battle outside Nibelheim.”

Jira pushed his spectacles up his nose and looked down at Cloud. “How is he injured?”

“Well,” Zack pressed his lips into a tight line. “Mako poisoning.”

Both the healer and the woman looked at Zack and then to each other. Jira let out an uncomfortable cough. “I, Captain, there are no cases that I know of where-,”

“He’s going to wake up,” Zack hissed angrily, a flash of flurry flaring within him. His eyes went wide at the sudden outburst and he took a step back. “S-sorry. I...he’s going to wake up.”

Jira fiddled with his own hands for a moment before nodding. “You must be tired. Please. Sit. Are there any injuries of your own I may tend to?”

Sighing, Zack set the buster sword against the wall and took a seat on the other bed. “No. I’m fine. We’re on our way to Gongaga. I was hoping I could stock up on supplies. Maybe some herbs and vitamins to mix with the broths I make for him. And...a cloth for him, of sorts, to…,” Zack just gave a nod towards Cloud.

Jira smiled, sympathetically. “Ah, yes. I think we can help on all accounts. Crea, could you please help prepare a broth and food for our guests?”

The woman, Crea, nodded. “Of course, Jira.” She disappeared down a hall and towards what Zack assumed was a kitchen.

“Sir, please, you look tired. Let us tend to your friend while you get some rest,” Jira suggested.

“After I change him,” Zack said, knowing he couldn’t let these people see what Hojo had done.

Nodding in understanding, Jira agreed. “Of course. I’ll fetch the cloth.”

After returning with the rags, Jira left Zack and Cloud alone in the room. It still made Zack sick to see, and he worked quickly to get Cloud situated in the make-shift diaper and back into his trousers on the bed. 

Zack didn’t want to leave Cloud alone with strangers, but, shit. He was exhausted. He’d had one good night's sleep since they’d escaped. The rest had been plagued with the same hellish nightmares. A tired Zack was no good to his mate, though, so after he made sure Cloud was safe where he was, he retired to his own bed and laid down.

It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep once Zack’s head hit an actual pillow and body conformed to an actual mattress instead of the ground. Instead of his usual nightmares, Zack dreamt of flowers. Yellow and white flowers all around him. Breathing in, he could feel the presence of Aerith all around him.

_ Wait for me. We’re coming. _

_ I know. I’m waiting. For all of you. _

_ All of us…? _

_ Mmhmm. All of you. _

_ What do you mean? _

Zack’s mating gland flared and he woke with a start, immediately reaching for his sword. He was ready to bring the sword down on whoever was threatening his mate when his senses came to and he realized it was just Jira. With heavy breaths, he lowered the sword and set it back down. “S-sorry. I forgot where we were.”

“Not the first time I've seen PTSD in soldiers,” Jira pointed out, not very phazed by Zack’s actions. “How did you sleep?”

Sighing, Zack shrugged. “As well as I could, I guess. How’s Cloud?”

Jira rubbed his hands together nervously, and Zack frowned. “We got broth and water down him, but that was after a few vomiting spells. Mako, of course, but I decided to give him a look over just in case there was something else. He’s…,” he looked up cautiously towards Zack. “He’s an Omega, isn’t he?”

Zack paled. How much had he seen?

“The mating mark,” Jira gestured towards his own neck.

Zack let out a breath. Oh. “Y-yeah. One in a million.”

“By the Planet,” Jira breathed, placing a palm against his heart as he looked at Cloud. “So then...it is true.”

Tilting his head, Zack’s eyes narrowed questioningly and he took a step forward defensively. “What?”

Swallowing uncertainty, Jira fiddled with his hands. A nervous trait that he frequented, clearly. “Sir...I believe he’s with child.”

Every inch of Zack’s body froze and a blanket of cold wrapped around him turning him white. No. He had not heard that right. “I-I’m sorry, I think I misheard you.”

“You didn’t,” Jira assured him sympathetically. “Two months, give or take, by my best estimate.”

A shaking hand reached up to cover his mouth. Pregnant. Cloud was pregnant. Suddenly, Zack’s chest tightened painfully and he couldn’t breathe. Desperately needing air he turned and ran. As soon as he was through the door he was doubling over dry heaving and shivering. What else? What else had Hojo done to them? To Cloud? How much more was there still left unfound? 

_ How many other ways had Zack failed to protect him? _

“Dammit!” Zack pounded a fist against the ground and then buried his hands in his palms. What was he supposed to do? When Cloud finally did wake up, not only would he have to deal with a completely new body, a new him, a mated him, but now...a child on top of it all? Zack knew Cloud. It would be too much. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.

So...then what? Did Zack go in and ask Jira to get rid of it? Was that even a decision that he could make? That he  _ should _ make? Could Cloud even carry to term in the state that he was in? And if he could, what would come out on the other side? There was no guarantee that whatever was inside Cloud was...human. 

“Shit,” Zack’s voice quivered as he stood and looked up at the sky, trying to hold back the tears. It had to happen. There was no other choice given the circumstances. Feeling like his soul was separated from his body, Zack shuffled back into the building, extremely careful with the door behind him. 

“I know it must come as a shock, but-,”

“Get rid of it,” Zack said softly, barely above a whisper.

Jira was silent for a long moment, long enough for Zack to slowly turn around. “I have had many women come through my door in confidence asking for the same, and I have honored the wishes of plenty of them given the often horrifying circumstances behind the pregnancy. This one, however, I cannot do. The mother is not awake to make the decision, and the decision should be his alone.”

“Make a decision?” Zack shouted angrily. “Cloud hasn’t been able to make a decision in any of this!”

That made Jira’s eyes go wide behind his glasses and he shifted his weight hesitantly. “Is it not yours?”

Yes. No. Maybe. Probably.  _ Fuck. _ Zack didn’t know. Is that why Cloud smelled almost exactly like him? Because a literal part of him was inside him? If that were true, then...then all of Zack’s nightmares were actual memories. “I...Things happened. Things I can’t tell you. Just...please.”

Jira pressed his lips together in a tight line and looked down at Cloud. “Omegas were the centerpiece of Ancient civilization. They were the closest to the planet and the lifestream. Male Omegas were even more revered.” 

“Yeah, well, we’re not Ancients,” Zack snapped. “We’re science experiments. That’s all any of us are to Shinra.” Jira didn’t seem to know what to say to that, and Zack let out a sigh, trying to reign himself back in. “Will you do it or not?”

Jira shook his head. “I won’t. However, I still want to help. I know you said you were taking him to Gongaga, but please, stay here. I will look after him and the child and we can find you work-,”

“No,” Zack interjected. “We can’t. We’ve already stayed here for far too long.”

That, Jira seemed to understand. “Well. Now it makes a little more sense why two SOLDIERs would come to a small village for help. You’re being chased. By...Shinra, I assume?”

Swallowing hard, Zack nodded. “I’m sorry. You’ve been a huge help, but we can’t stay. It might put you and your village in danger.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to win, Jira nodded. “At least, let us put some things together for you for your travels. I promise Crea and I will forget you were ever here.”

“Do what you need to,” Zack shook his head. “I’d understand. Trust me. Just try and give us a good head start, yeah?”

Sadly, Jira nodded. “Give me ten minutes to gather some things for you.”

Nodding, Zack turned to where his sword was still propped up against the wall and reluctantly placed it on the harness against his back. With a shuddered breath, Zack approached Cloud’s bed and took a hold of his hand. “Wake up. Please. I don’t know what to do. I need you. Cloud. Please.”

_ I can’t do this alone. _

_ It’s ok. You don’t have to. _

Zack blinked as a drop of water fell down and landed on their joined hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been a bit and that this is a shorter chapter. I've had a lot going on and I struggled a bit with this one, but I hope you enjoy, anyway. Thank you as always to those of you have supported this story!

They run into a group of Ravens. Zack wasn’t completely surprised, but he had hoped to get a little further before being found. At the very least, he found a motorcycle with a sidecar after he took care of them. Thank the Planet. Zack could use a break from having to physically carry Cloud. Now, they could get to Gongaga in a few hours instead of days. 

“You’re going to love Gonganga,” Zack told Cloud as the wind whipped through his hair. “I’ll introduce you to my parents. They’ll love you as much as I do.”

The closer they got to Gongaga, the faster Zack’s heart beat. What would his parents think coming home after all this time? What would they say to each other? As they crossed into Gongaga territory, Zack pulled up near a waterfall and dismounted the motorcycle. He’d need to scope out the town first before bringing Cloud.

“Wait here, buddy,” Zack gave Cloud’s head a playful shake. “I’m going to make sure the coast is clear.”

Sucking in a nervous breath, Zack headed up the dirt path. Everything seemed quiet and normal. He passed by one villager who more or less ignored him. Maybe everything was fine? With a little more confidence, he pressed on towards the village. 

“Going to see your parents?”

Zack whirled around, hand reaching back to grab the buster sword. He stopped when he recognized the suit in front of him. Cissnei. “What are you doing here?”

Cissnei sighed and crossed her arms. “Don’t you think it’s a little predictable? Coming back home like this? Don’t you think it’s the first place we’d look? I’ll give you ten minutes.”

“Maybe it was careless,” Zack agreed, relaxing a little, “but I didn’t exactly have anywhere else to go. I need help.”

Cissnei tilted her head. “Help? You?”

Zack sucked in a shuddered breath, debating on how much to tell the Turk. She’d always been on his side. There was no reason to think otherwise now. “Not me. Cloud. The public security guard that’s with me. He’s...he’s pregnant.”

Cissnei’s brown eyes went wide. “An Omega?”

“Yeah,” Zack nodded solemnly.

She sucked in a sharp breath through her nose. “Fifteen minutes, then…”

He let out a small breath of thanks, knowing that was her way of helping. “Will you...will you at least check on my parents? How are they? Do you know?”

“Well,” Cissnei lowered her arms and turned her back to him. “She’s worried you won’t find a wife.”

Zack couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips. “Well...I guess she has a right to be. Looks like a wife is out of the question these days, but...I’ve got a mate. She shouldn’t worry.”

Cissnei turned back around with worried eyes. “He’s yours?”

“Yeah,” Zack’s voice cracked. “Things...things happened in the lab. Horrible things.”

Slowly closing her eyes, Cissnei gave a small nod of understanding that he didn’t need to go further into detail. “You need to be careful, Zack. There’s another target in the area, and Gonaga has become a hotspot.”

“Another target? Who?” Zack asked.

“Angeal.”

Zack’s jaw dropped. “Angeal? But-,”

“He died by your hand. Yes. That’s why we are here investigating the rumors,” Cissnei told him. 

Angeal. Zack clenched his fist. Was he really here? 

Cissnei turned her back and started to walk away. “Ten minutes.”

“Cissnei! Wait!” Zack called after her.

“Not my real name,” she told him, though she continued to walk on.

Zack lowered his hand with a sigh and then ran it through his dark mane of hair. Well, shit. What was he supposed to do now? It looked like he couldn’t go see his parents, and - he caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye. 

“Angeal?” He whispered in wonder as he watched a figure in the distance fly off, leaving a trail of feathers behind him. He had to follow him. He had to see for himself. Turning to look over his shoulder he felt a pain in his chest about leaving Cloud alone for so long, but he had to know. “I won’t be long. Promise.”

Continuing up the trail the industrial browns from the reactor build started to finally give way to the tropical greens that he loved. The smell of mako fumes faded and he could pick up the scent of the flowers and palm trees. Reaching the top of a cliff he looked out over the village and smiled. Man. He’d missed home. It had been far too long.

Something made a noise behind him.

Zack spun around and drew his sword. It was a Genesis copy. It wasn’t the first one he’d encountered, and likely wouldn’t be the last. After sparring against Genesis for so long he knew his fighting style. Magic with a touch of a sword. Countering and deflecting, Zack quickly spun and swung with the right set of moves to have the copy vanishing in a minute.

A black feather fell where the copy had once been and there was a flap of wings.

It was the real Genesis this time and Hollander. Wait. Hollander had a wing, now, too. Had he…?

“You are a former member of SOLDIER,” Hollander mused as he took a step forward towards Zack. “Your cellular structure has already mutated.”

Zack clenched his jaw and took a step back. “Hollander...you did it to yourself?”

Hollander huffed. “Yes. After nearly being killed by Genesis, it was really all I could do to survive.”

Genesis took a step forward and extended his arm, dumbapple in his palm. “A pure S cell sample will stop the degradation process.”

“Pure?” Zack asked, tilting his head in question. What was that supposed to mean?

“There are two of you, on the run,” Genesis smirked knowingly.

“The public security sergeant carries within his body the last pure S-cells in the world,” Hollander added.

Zack eyes went wide and every muscle went tense. Letting out a growl, he readied the Buster sword. “I won’t let you fucking touch him!”

Genesis let out a low laugh. “Oh, such a possessive Alpha growl. Did that trooper of yours present as an Omega like everyone always assumed he would? Hmph.” He smirked and retracted his hand, giving the apple a lookover. “Do you know the verse in Act VI that leads to the final act?”

“No,” Zack growled angrily, “and I don’t care.”

“Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world’s end,” Genesis recited, taking a few steps away from Zack.

Zack’s nostrils flared. “If you touch Cloud I will fucking kill you.”

Genesis’ mouth twitched in amusement. His and Hollander’s wings gave a flap and they were shooting towards the sky. Zack immediately sprung into action, sprinting as fast as he could back towards the waterfall where he’d left Cloud. He wouldn’t let them have him! 

He ran as fast as his body would let him go, heart straining against his chest and breaths coming quick and heavy. Leaping off of cliff edges, he made jumps he never would normally think making, but he didn’t feel the impact. Or maybe he did and he just ignored it. 

Genesis and Hollander had beat him there, but with an Alpha cry Zack leapt into the air and swung his word down between them and Cloud, placing himself firmly in the middle. Bearing his teeth, he let out another loud growl of warning. 

Hollander took a step forward, but Genesis stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. His mako-infused eyes were wide and took a step forward. “He smells like you. No...it’s even more than that.” Narrowing his eyes, he attempted to circle around Zack, but was stopped with the top if the Buster Sword pointed at his nose. “He’s your mate...and carrying your child.”

“A child?!” Hollander gasped in awe. “Perfection! This is even better than I had hoped!”

“No,” Genesis straightened his arm in front of Hollander. “I will not bring a child into this.”

Hollander looked surprised, and then he looked angry. “This is the only chance that we have! A child is a bonus, not a hindrance! Imagine the tests we could conduct on it!”

In a surprising move, Genesis turned and grabbed Hollander by the shirt collar. “Incase you have forgotten, Hollander, testing on children is what led us to this precarious predicament. I. Said. No. We will find another way.”

Zack relaxed for just a moment, shocked by Genesis’ attempt at protection. He and Genesis had never been on the best of terms during their days at Shinra, so this sudden chance was...unexpected. Zack didn’t trust it, and he tightened up his stance again. 

Genesis looked over his shoulder at Zack. “It seems that the Goddess has bestowed upon you the ultimate gift. Protect it. With your life.” His black wing extended in full and then he was gone.

Hollander, though, did not leave. His eyes darkened and he turned towards Zack with every intent to start a fight. “I  _ will _ have my S-cells!”

“No, you won’t,” Zack told him angrily, feeling the hatred begin to boil, before propelling himself towards the scientist. 

Zack greatly underestimated the power Hollander now had, the scientist dodging out of the way quickly with his wing. Raising his hand, Hollander summoned forth two more mutated Genesis copies. Zack cursed under his breath and prepared to fight when a white feather fell down in front of his eyes. Huh? Wait…

A white figure with a white wing jumped down right between the copies, knocking them off their feet. Angeal! Zack reached out a hand, ready to call out to him, when Hollander started to run. Dammit! Turning on his heel, he followed after Hollander until the man was cornered. This time, Zack wouldn’t underestimate him.

It was clear that Hollander didn’t know how to fight or use his new abilities, the scientist panicking and summoning monsters to his aid. They slowed Zack down, but they were simply an annoyance he easily got rid of. 

“You have no idea what you are doing!” Hollander growled angrily, knowing he had lost. “You have no idea the things we could do with those S-cells!”

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” Zack growled, lunging forward and making Hollander fall on to his back. “I’m protecting my mate from the likes of you.”

Zack didn’t hesitate when he brought his sword down. Maybe he should have. Maybe the old Zack would have. But the rage in his belly wouldn’t let this threat to his mate and child live. One cut didn’t even seem like it was enough. He wanted to destroy Hollander completely, mutilate him until he was unrecognizable, tear him limb from -

_ Get it together! _

Shaking his head violently Zack pulled back with heavy breaths and turned away. “S-shit,” his voice quivered, a palm moving to his forehead. “I keep losing control.” Forcing himself to take several deep breaths he eventually calmed and returned to Cloud and Angeal. It was just Cloud. Checking the Omega over real quick to make sure he was ok, he then followed the trail of white feathers.

The man sitting on the ground sure looked like Angeal in the face, but there was something not quite right about him. 

“It’s been a long time, Zack.” That voice. It wasn’t Angeal’s either, but…

“I can’t fight like a First. I’m just an Angeal copy.”

Zack tilted his head. “Copy?”

Slowly, he stood. “It’s Lazard.”

Lazard?! Zack’s mouth opened in awe. “Wait. So you’re the one who helped Hollander escape Junon? Why would you do that?”

Sucking in a breath, he explained, “To exact my revenge, I needed Hollander.”

Shaking his head, Zack let out a sigh. “You really chose the wrong friends, you know?”

“Agreed,” Lazard said simply. “Never dreamed I’d be turned into an Angeal copy, I suppose.”

Zack looked away to the ground. “Just be glad you’re linked to Project G.”

“It’s a strange feeling,” Lazard mused. “The lust for vengeance that consumed my life is all but gone now. In its place, is a desire to save you. To save Genesis. No it’s bigger than that. There’s an Omega, now. Your mate. A child.”

Turning around, Zack took a few steps forward and bent down to pick up a stray dumbapple. “Nothing strange about wanting to help people.” Turning back around, he smiled at Lazard. “Angeal lives inside you.”

Lazard let out a faint laugh, but it was quickly overcome with a heavy frown. “Genesis is trying to obtain the ‘gift of the goddess’, but what is it, exactly? Whatever it is...he must be stopped.”

Zack swallowed hard and placed his hands on his hips. “Listen, maybe it’s selfish, but Genesis really isn’t my problem anymore. I have someone I have to protect. Someones…”

“And what if he comes for you? For your mate and child?” Lazard asked.

Zack shrugged, remembering his brief conversation with the other SOLDIER on the cliff. “He already said he wouldn’t, so, frankly, I don’t care what he does.”

Lazard drew his lips into a tight line. “I hope that remains the case.”

“I know I should care. I know that I should go after him, but,” Zack looked to Cloud. “I have my own priorities, now.”

“I understand,” Lazard told him, though disappointedly. “I think still, perhaps, that I will go after him.”

Zack nodded. “Be safe.”

“I will say the same to you. Even more so,” he said. “They will want him. Both of them. Shinra will likely stop at nothing to have them.”

Zack clenched his fists. “I know. That’s why I have to focus on us. To keep us safe.”

“But where will you go?” Lazard asked, honest concern in his voice.

A flash of Aerith’s face filled Zack’s eyes for a brief moment and he smiled. “To someone who can help us both.”

Humming in understanding, Lazard didn’t press for any further details. “Good luck, Zack, and I hope we meet again.”

/*/

Zack had adored Cloud from their first meeting in Modeoheim. Ok, maybe adored wasn’t even a strong enough word, but...Zack had never thought that seeing the trooper would start to make his heart flutter. He was dating Aerith, and he really really liked her. Maybe even loved her. So then why? Why did his heart jump in his chest when he saw that unruly head of blonde hair?

“Hey, Aerith,” Zack started, crossing his legs on the church floor, “do you think that some people can love more than one person?”

Aerith paused in tending to her flowers and looked at him, braid falling over her shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” he shifted uncomfortably, “do you think everyone just has one soulmate? Or do you think for some, they have two?”

“Hmm,” Aerith hummed thoughtfully, bringing a finger to her lips. “Yes, I think it’s possible. I definitely think that the human heart is capable of so much more love than we let it have, anyways. Why? Oh no!” She gasped and playfully placed her palms on her cheeks. “Is there another girl?!”

“N-no! No girl!” Zack assured her, waving his hands dismissively in front of him. Add hell, it was true! Cloud wasn’t a girl. 

Aerith giggled playfully. “Kidding! But, something made you ask the question. Are you sure there isn’t someone else?” She stood, brushing off her white dress and walking towards Zack with her hands grasped behind her back. “It’s ok if there is, you know?. We’re not serious.”

“But what if I want to be?” Zack countered.

Raising a hand to her mouth, Aerith blushed. “I...do too.”

“Damn, I’m stupid,” Zack let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I should have never asked.”

Kneeling behind Zack, Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck. “Love isn’t stupid, Zack. Love is what makes us all alive. Never apologize for opening your heart.”

Her words warmed his very soul, and he smiled as he reached up and squeezed her hand. “Thank you, Aerith.”

Leaning in, she gave his cheek a peck. “You’ll stay for dinner?”

“Wouldn’t miss your mom’s cooking for the world,” He nodded.

“Great!” Aerith smiled, shooting herself back to her feet. “Now come help me finish with these flowers! All you’ve done is sit there the whole time! So lazy!”

“Hey! I’m not lazy!” Zack whined, though it was with all smiles.

Maybe one day, he’d get Aerith and Cloud to meet.

/*/

Zack cut another piece off the dumbapple and crushed it down before feeding it to Cloud. “Once upon a time, Aerith told me she thought it was possible to have two soulmates. I know now, for sure, that you can. I just hope that she still feels that way when we reach Midgar.” Smiling after getting Cloud to swallow another bite, he ruffled his hair. “Aerith will probably just dump me for you, if I’m honest. Wouldn’t blame her for a second if she did! You’re way cuter.”

After getting enough food and water down Cloud, he started to massage his muscles in his usual nighttime routine, but stopped halfway down his left arm as he noticed the Omega’s stomach straining against the SOLDIER belt. Zack would have to take it off. His fingers trembled as they worked on the buckles.

With a shaky breath, Zack placed a gentle hand against Cloud’s stomach after he removed the belt and harness. An overwhelming warmth and blanket of love draped itself around him. He couldn’t feel anything physically, the pregnancy too early for that, but there was some sort of power he felt. Some kind of link between them. This was his  _ child _ . 

Feeling a tear drop down his cheek, Zack lowered his head to Cloud’s stomach and placed his forehead against it. “Tell me what to do, Cloud. I don’t know what to do. Tell me how to fix all of this.”

As usual, Cloud remained silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to everyone who leaves kudos and comments! It is so appreciated!
> 
> In this story Zack and Cloud are not on the run for the full 9 months. It is a shortened span of time. Where would be the fun in that huh?

“Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor. The workers have all gone missing. Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished. The company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter.” Sephiroth turned to look at Zack. “You and I, that is.”

Zack sighed, crossing his arms and turning away. “Roger that.”

“What’s wrong?” Sephiroth asked, picking up on his sour mood. 

If Zack was going to be pulled away from Aerith, he was hoping that it would at least be for...well. “I was hoping it might be about...the other thing.”

“The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard,” Sephiroth pointed out, picking up on what Zack had been suggesting. “Also, they had reported a strange podlike device in the area.”

Zack’s eyes went wide with hope. “Is that...Hollander’s?”

Sephiroth hummed and started to pace. “Probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim. Lazard. Hollander.”

“And Genesis?”

Sephiroth paused, sucking in a breath, before turning around to face Zack. “We’ll have to go see them. But first, head to the SOLDIER floor and ready your team.”

“Right!” Zack turned to sprint off and then stopped and spun back around. “Hey, actually...could I hand pick my team for this?”

“I don’t see why not,” Sephiroth answered him.

Zack reached up and scratched the back of his head. “I mean, like, even if they aren’t infantry?”

Sephiroth raised a curious eyebrow. “You mean the blonde-headed friend of yours.”

Zack straightened in surprise. “I-uh. Haha. You know about Cloud?”

“You are anything but discreet, Zack Fair,” Sephiroth smiled at him. 

“Whoops,” Zack laughed nervously. “It’s inappropriate, isn’t it?”

Sephiroth shrugged. “A SOLDIER and a trooper being friends is not advised, but nowhere does it say that you cannot. If you think that he is capable and can carry out the mission, then I place faith in your decision.”

“Awesome! Thanks! I’m on it!” Zack clapped his hands together in thanks and then was scurrying off. Zack knew that Cloud’s post was the Sector 7 Undercity. He could say his goodbyes to Aerith and then hook up with Cloud after.

Aerith didn’t let him leave until he’d helped her sell her cart of flowers, and he isn’t the least bit upset at being dragged into spending more time with her. Even if he was kind of a lousy salesman. Aerith laughed and eventually told him to just stand there and be pretty which he could do with no problem. With a kiss to his cheek, Aerith tucked the last flower - a white pansy - into his suspender and sent him on his way with a promise to her to call.

Zack found Cloud guarding the gate near the pillar just as he had hoped. “Cloud! Hey buddy!”

Both Cloud and whoever he is working with turn their heads. “Z-Zack?! What are you doing here?”

Laughing, Zack clasped his friend’s shoulder. “To relieve you of duty here so you can come join me on a mission.”

“A mission? With me?” Cloud pointed at himself for extra emphasis. “But, I’m not infantry anymore.”

“I know, but I’ve seen you fight, Cloud. Heck, you’ve even fought me! You’ll totally be fine! Plus, I,” Zack’s smile faltered for a moment as he thought about who else could be waiting for them in Nibelheim, “I really need a friend for this one. Please?”

It was hard to judge Cloud’s reaction with that stupid helmet on. He looked back at his partner who shrugged. “Well. Ok. If you’re sure. Where are we going?”

“Great!” Zack fistpumped the air. “Nibelheim! I figured you’d like a chance to go home and maybe see your family while we’re at it!”

Cloud flinched, but quickly smiled. “Oh, ok. Um. Hey, Matson, should I call in to send someone else down?”

Matson shook his head. “Shift is only another hour. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright! Back together again!” Zack swung an arm around Cloud’s shoulders and steered him in the direction of the train station. “Come on, take that stupid thing off.”

Cloud reached up and took his helmet off letting out a breath of relieved air as he did so. Beads of sweat had formed on his brow from wearing it. “Man, I really hate that thing.”

“Much better! Now I can see that cute face of yours,” Zack grinned and reached up to pinch Cloud’s cheek.

“H-hey!” Cloud pulled away and blushed. His dark blue eyes darted down towards the flower. “You been with Aerith today?”

“Hmm? Oh!” Zack looked down and pulled the flower free. Holding it up towards the steel sky he twirled it between his fingers and smiled. “Yeah! Wanted to let her know I’d be gone for a bit and not to worry. Here,” he placed the flower in the ring of his harness. 

Cloud blushed even harder. “Why do you keep giving me the flowers Aerith gave to you?”

“Well, for one, they look way cuter on you,” Zack answered, “and two, she gave me the flowers which means they are mine now and I can do whatever I want with them! Hey! He let Cloud go and stepped in front of him with a grin. “When we get back, I’ll finally introduce you two! You guys will really click, I just know it!”

Cloud looked away. “Yeah. Sure.”

Zack ruffled Cloud’s blonde spikes happily. “Glad you’re coming along Spike.”

/*/  
  


Zack could feel Cloud, inside and out. The wet heat that sheathed his cock, the velvet skin beneath his fingers that he gripped as he thrust in and out. In and out. The unique smell of Cloud that was mountainous and earthy but also _Omega._ Zack wanted to devour him. He wanted the Omega to be his forever, never to leave his side, never to -

_Cloud!_

/*/

Zack woke with a start, a thin layer of sweat covering his body and in some places had soaked through his SOLDIER sweater. Cloud was still in his arms, as unmoving as always. Letting out a shuddered breath Zack pulled him closer. It was his fault. All of this was his fault. Cloud should have never been in Nibelheim. It was Zack’s fault that he had been there. That Hojo had experimented on him. That he was mated. That he was pregnant. 

All of it was Zack’s fault.

“I’m so sorry, Cloud,” Zack apologized against the bare skin of Cloud’s neck. Right next to the mark that bound him to Zack forever. “I’ll never forgive myself for what I’ve done to you, but I hope one day you can find it within yourself to forgive me.” Giving his neck a gentle kiss Zack untangled himself from the Omega and sat up with a sigh. He needed to go find some water. “I’ll be right back, buddy, don’t you go anywhere.”

Grabbing the canteens and the buster sword Zack left Cloud behind in the safe haven of trees he’d built a small shelter from and went hunting. Finding a stream he filled the canteens and washed his face, hair, and bare skin. He’d wash himself properly when he brought Cloud here to clean him up after breakfast. Somehow he manages to take down a flying Cokatolis bird. It’s a big catch. Plenty to feed three. 

While bathing a naked Cloud and cleaning his soiled clothes had become mundane, seeing the Omega’s growing stomach was always on his mind. He’d started force feeding Cloud more food. Was it enough? Zack had no idea, but the stomach kept growing. Had to mean something good, right? 

Zack reached out a hand and gently touched the swell as their food cooked over the fire. “What do you think it’s been now, Spikey? Four months? Or maybe five...man, I’ve lost count. Not far now though from Costa de Sol. We can grab a boat to Junon and hopefully hitch a ride the rest of the way to Midgar and Aerith.”

Sighing, Zack looked out at the patch of white flowers at the base of the trees. “You’re going to hate me too, aren’t you, Aerith? For betraying you. Don’t blame you. Don’t blame either of you.” 

Liking the position he’d set up, Zack decided to stay put another day and do a full cleaning of both their clothes. It actually felt good to sit out naked in the sun with clean skin and the promise of clean clothes waiting. The Cokatolis provided enough meat for more than one meal, and he enjoyed just relaxing for a few hours reciting various stories to Cloud as he always did. That night, Zack dreams again of a field of flowers.

_“You kno-ow,” a voice sang in the distance, “no one hates you..”_

_Zack lowered his head and pulled his knees into his chest. “But I’ve done horrible things.”_

_“Hmmm?” A hand placed itself on his shoulder. “None of that was your fault.”_

_Zack shook his head. “But it was still me. It was me who hurt Cloud. Who hurt Aerith.”_

_The arms wrapped around his neck. “They’ll forgive you.”_

_Swallowing hard, Zack asked, “...how can you know?”_

_“I just do!” The voice giggled._

_“I don’t know…”_

_A kiss pecked his cheek. “Well, hurry up then and find out! I’m tired of waiting. Haven’t you kept me waiting long enough?”_

Zack woke and a drop of water landed on his nose. Wiggling it, he reached up and wiped at it with his hand and looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. Weird. “A new day, Spike. Time to head to Costa del Sol. Too bad we can’t take time to relax in the sand and soak up the sun, huh? Maybe one day.”

Having spent time in the beach-side city before, Zack knew all the best hiding spots to stow away with Cloud and pick up on conversations of ship schedules. They have to wait a day, but a mid-size merchant ship just large enough to hide away on docked bound for Midgar. A Shinra cruiser would have been preferable. While it would have been crawling with security, there would have been a lot more places to hide. Space was limited, but Zack was able to sneak them both aboard and find a nook among the many containers of fresh fish and meat bound for the great city of steel. 

Zack’s heart pounded nervously until they set sail, and then he took a minute to breathe in the fresh and salty air of the sea. “I miss fishing. One day I’ll bring us all back out here. You, me, Aerith, and little guy in there. Or is it a girl? Don’t want to call it ‘it’. Hm. How about Little Bean? I’ll teach Bean how to swim and we’ll make sand castles. We’ll catch our own dinner and cook it. A real meal. How does that sound?”

Cloud said nothing.

Zack let himself nap, using the feel of the wind against his skin as the indicator for when they started to approach Junon to dock. He had Cloud pressed tightly against his side ready to bolt long before the ropes were tied to the anchors. It was far more tricky to get around people in Junon than it had been in Costa de Sol, especially since it was a Shinra town. After several close calls and curses, Zack managed to get them down an alleyway. 

“Shit. I don’t think we’re going to be able to move by day,” Zack sighed, looking around the corner and down the streets. The city was crawling with Public Security. Not surprising, but annoying anyway. Squatting in an alley until dark wasn’t exactly high on his list of things to do. It smelled and it was dirty. “Well, not much we can do about it huh, Spikey?”

Twice someone came out a back door into the alley to dump trash, but Zack had already scoped out where each door was and hid them appropriately. One clearly belonged to a restaurant from the smells, and Zack dumpster dived for food. Not one of his shining moments, but a guy and his pregnant mate needed to eat, you know? When night fell, Zack hoisted Cloud back up against his side and maneuvered down every side street that he could. When they couldn’t avoid people, Zack just smiled and claimed Cloud was drunk. It earned him plenty of smiles and nods of understanding. 

When they made it through, Zack let out a sigh of relief, and then he looked out at the expanse of wasteland lying in front of them. Yeah. That was the thing about a wasteland - nowhere to hide. Rock and cliff formations would be the best they had to hide their movements, and that would likely lead to difficult terrain he wouldn’t be able to navigate carrying Cloud. 

“What do you think, Cloud?” Zack asked him. “Probably should travel by night. I’m game for it if you are? When day hits we can try and hitch a ride if something other than a Shinra cruiser passes by.” Zack looked over for a response. “No objections? Ok, then. Here we go!”

Zack had no idea how far they managed to travel when the sun started to creep over the horizon. It probably isn’t very far given how much more careful he had to be for the uneven terrain - enhanced eyesight or not. Water was running low and there weren’t exactly many good eats running around in this part of the continent. They’d have to hitch a ride if they were going to make it to Midgar. They were simply moving too slow.

“I think I’m actually starting to find you heavy,” Zack grunted as he set Cloud down against a large boulder. “Never thought I’d see the day. You doing ok in there, Little Bean?” Without thinking, Zack reached out and placed a hand against Cloud’s stomach. His breath hitches and he sees his hand visibly tremble. “Will you hate me, too?” Suddenly feeling like he had no right, Zack retracted his hand with heavy guilt. “You just stay here, ok? I’m going to try and find us a ride.”

Finding a good vantage point where he can watch the road but stay hidden, he waited. Several military cruises pass by, some marked with the Shinra logo and some not, but Zack knows well enough. The sun started to get higher and higher in the sky and he began to sweat. He’d have to return to Cloud soon. Give him the last of their water. Zack would cope. 

Just as he was about to give up hope, a yellow truck drove over the hill in the distance. “Bingo!” Running down the slope of the hill he was on he held out a thumb and waited. 

The truck slowed down and pulled over, window rolling down. “A lost SOLDIER, eh? Need a ride, boy?”

“Hey! Yeah! Where you headed?” Zack asked.

“Kalm,” the old man responded.

Good enough! “Great! Hey, can you wait here one sec? I have a friend, he’s sick.” The man nodded and Zack gave the side of the truck a pat before sprinting off to find Cloud. “Come on you two, time to move!” With a surge of energy, Zack scooped Cloud up and guided him to the truck where he picked him up and set him in the back of the bed and then climbed in with him. “Thanks, man!” Zack gave the back window a pat signalling they were good and the truck took off. Stretching out his legs Zack breathed in the fresh air. “You smell that, Spike? Smells like freedom with a hint of home. Once we reach Kalm we can clean up, get a good meal and a decent night’s rest and then we’re practically home free to Midgar! It’ll be like I promised. Once we return, I’ll introduce you to Aerith. Careful, though. Once she gets going, it’s hard to get her to stop!” Zack laughed fondly. “Don’t worry, though. I won’t leave you alone with her. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Turning his head to look at Cloud and reached a hand out, brushing his fingers against their mating mark. “We’re mates...right?”

Even as the truck hit a bump, shifting Cloud, the Omega remained silent.

Zack sighed and he started to wonder if Cloud would ever actually wake up. What would happen, then? What would happen to him? The baby? Would he lose both of them? No. No...that wasn’t going to happen. They’d get to Aerith and then they’d figure it all out together. Find Cloud a proper doctor. Everything would be fine. Somehow.

Standing up and leaning against the roof of the vehicle, Zack closed his eyes and breathed. He could finally see Midgar in the distance. Finally. After months of running - _years_ torn from them - they were almost there. 

Bullets flew over his head.

Shit! Zack ducked down and pounded against the window. “Pops, park us over by the rocks! Cloud, Little Bean, ride’s over!” The second the truck came to a stop Zack was scooping Cloud up and dismounting out the back. “Go!” He told the old man, and he wasted no time pressing his foot to the accelerator and speeding off. 

Zack’s heart was pounding as he tucked Cloud between a set of rocks. This was it. They’d found them. Zack had never been afraid to fight, but he was afraid now. Afraid for his mate and child. “We’ve come too far. I won’t let them take us.” Leaning in, he placed a kiss to Cloud’s temple. “I won’t lose.”

With clenched hands, Zack turned around and headed towards the final stand. Whether it was his, or Shinra’s, was yet to be seen. Troopers as far as he could see were lined up on the cliffs, their guns pointed down at him. Helicopters hovered in the sky. If it was a war they wanted, it was a war they’d get.

Shaking his head, Zack placed his hands on his hips. “Boy, oh boy...the price of freedom is steep.” Gripping the hilt of the Buster Sword, he pulled it from his back. If it has just been Zack, he might not care if he came out on the other side, but it wasn’t about just him. He would return to Cloud. He had to. “Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens protect your honor as a SOLDIER. Come and get it!”

Zack had felt it before. The complete and utter loss of himself as he fell to the adrenaline of the battle. Where time slowed down and sped up all at once to the point he couldn’t even follow his own actions. But this time was different. All he could see was red. Anger. Fury. Pure abandon. The only thing he could make sense of was the repeated name in his head: Cloud. 

Reality slammed into him with a flash of white and his eyes went wide, breaths heavy as he leaned against his sword buried in the ground. The world around him was completely silent. His heart was slamming against his chest as he looked around trying to make sense of what had just happened. His arms were covered in blood and dead bodies littered the cliffs and valley.

_How did I do this? How did I survive?_

Slowly, he allowed himself to laugh with disbelief. “Hey, Cloud, did you see that? I did it!” With a pained grunt he slotted his sword against his back and limped over to where he’d left Cloud. The Omega was right where he’d left him. It didn’t matter how badly Zack’s muscles ached or how painfully the cuts in his skin throbbed, they had to move. Reinforcements wouldn’t be far behind. 

Zack was in agonizing pain, but he shoved it all down as he clung to Cloud. They had to keep moving. _Don’t stop. Keep going._ He could barely keep himself up right and he had to stop and hoist Cloud back up against him. “Gotta keep…” 

Rain drops started to hit the cracked ground of the wasteland.

With a shuddered breath Zack looked up to the sky and closed his eyes when the gentle drops hit his face. 

_Don’t give up. Not yet. You're almost there!_

Everything was burning, but Zack carried on, boots dragging in the dirt quickly turning to mud beneath the rain. “Come on, Cloud. We’re almost there.” Zack tried to shift Cloud in his arms but he fell to his knees, exhaustion overcoming him. Tears started to prick the corners of his eyes and he turned his nose to breath Cloud in. A comfort, although small. “Cloud...I don’t know…I don’t know if I can make it.”

_Giving up. That’s not like you at all, Zack Fair..._

Zack closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

The sound of a helicopter filled Zack’s ears and he looked up. A Shinra copter descended down to where he and Cloud were. Lifting an arm he shielded them from the wind as it touched down. Cracking an eye open he saw the door slide open and he reached back for his sword. He might die that day, but he would never let them take Cloud.

“Zack! Hurry!”

Zack blinked and then he saw Cissnei waving furiously for him to come on. Mustering up every last bit of strength he had he hauled Cloud to his feet with a cry and then scrambled towards the helicopter. He collapsed as he tossed them onto it, Cissnei having to drag them the rest of the way in as the helicopter took flight once more. 

“Zack! Zack, here drink this,” Cissnei pushed Zack onto his back and held out a potion. “It’s not much, but it will help.”

With an exhausted hand, Zack sat up and grabbed the vial before downing it. The effects were instant, even if light. “How did you find us?”

“We followed the trail of dead bodies,” Reno said over his shoulder from the cockpit. 

Zack couldn’t help but laugh, though weakly. “Guess that would do it, huh? So, where are we going?”

“Midgar,” Rude answered. “Sector 5 Undercity, specifically.”

Zack swallowed hard. “Sector 5…”

“Tseng is waiting for us,” Cissnei explained, and then smiled sweetly. “He’s got something for you. Letters. Eighty-eight of them, so I’m told.”

Aerith. Closing his eyes, Zack smiled, but it didn’t last long. “And then what? We’re wanted.”

Cissnei looked to Cloud. “Well. Sector 5 is under heavy Turk jurisdiction. I’m sure we’ll find nothing there.”

“Why is Sector 5 under heavy Turk jurisdiction?” Zack asked. 

Cissnei didn’t answer. 

“Do they know about him?” Rude nodded back towards Cloud. 

With a tight jaw, Zack nodded. “Yeah.”

“They might give up on you, but they won’t stop looking for him,” Rude pointed out. “A male Omega with child...it’s too valuable to Shinra.”

“Then they will die just like the battalion of troopers that died in the wasteland today,” Zack growled. 

Cissnei held up her hands. “Easy. We’re not here to threaten your mate and child. Just telling you that you need to keep an eye over your shoulder, ok?”

“No one here has a death wish, Alpha,” Reno huffed. “We aren’t going to touch your stupid mate. You’re welcome, by the way, for saving your sorry asses.”

“Reno,” Cissnei glared before returning a softer gaze towards Zack. “Rest. I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

Zack hesitated for a moment, still in fight mode, but eventually he settled down. Pulling Cloud into his arms between his legs he pressed the Omega’s back against his chest and curled up tight around him before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

A gentle hand to his shoulder shook him awake. The door to the helicopter was open and Cissney was waiting for them to step out. Zack still felt exhausted, like he hadn’t slept at all. Groaning in pain, he managed to pull himself to his feet and then Cloud.

“This is where we say goodbye,” Cissnei told him. “For now.”

“Thank you,” Zack nodded. “For everything.”

Cissnei smiled as he stepped off with Cloud. “Don’t die on me yet. Still have to tell you my real name!” Giving him a two-fingered salute, she disappeared back into the helicopter.

Zack looked up towards the steel sky. They’d made it.

“Zack.”

He turned. It was Tseng.

“I was afraid we’d be too late,” Tseng sighed in relief.

“Well, you kind of were,” Zack pointed out. “Nothing like being late to the party, huh?”

Tseng chuckled. “Well, better late than never.” He reached into the inside of his suit and pulled out an envelope of letters. “Here. I believe these are yours.”

Zack took the stack and looked at the lettering. It was very clearly Aerith’s handwriting. “Thank you. Thank you for looking after her.”

Tseng hummed. “Stay low. It won’t be safe for a while. Hojo will not stop looking for Cloud. We will visit and help as we can, but be discreet. Don’t leave the sector unless absolutely necessary.”

“A little hard to be discreet about a pregnant male Omega,” Zack sighed as he looked down at Cloud’s belly.

“You’d be surprised,” Tseng told him, clasping his hands behind his back. “You might find the people of Sector 5 are...hmm. Well. They are good at looking away.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zack asked as Tseng started to walk towards the elevator.

“In time,” was all Tseng said before climbing inside. 

The propeller kicked into gear and with a gust of wind took off. 

Zack smiled and looked at his surroundings. They were in the field next to the train station. That meant the church was just down the road behind the alley. With a new found strength, Zack moved forward with Cloud in tow. “Let’s not keep the lady waiting any longer, then, huh?”

Practically picking up Cloud in his grip, Zack surged forward. 


	7. Chapter 7

They couldn't avoid the looks they got from the Undercity residents as Zack moved through the train station to the back alley, but no one dared to stop and say anything. The uniforms were a powerful thing. That meant they were going to need to ditch them as soon as they could. Neither of them could hide their eyes, but no need drawing attention to themselves more than they had to. 

Zack was still hurting and exhausted, but the larger the church got within his view, the quicker he moved. There was a good chance Aerith wasn’t even there, but she would be eventually. Better odds of course would be to just show up at her doorstep, but Zack knew that if he didn’t succumb to his wounds by the time he made it there that Elmyra would do him in for sure dragging blood all over the place. 

He couldn’t help the small flutter his heart gave before he opened the large wood doors. Years. It had been years since he’d last seen Aerith. Since he’d last heard her voice. Seen her smile. What would she think of all of this? “Hello?” He called out as they took a step inside. There was no one there. Zack let out a small sigh of disappointment, but found himself smiling when he laid eyes on the yellow and white flowers. “Guess we’ll just have to get some beauty sleep before we meet Aerith. Probably for the best, huh? We look like shit.”

Zack set cloud down against a pillar just to the right of the flowers and propped up the buster sword. Sluggishly, he managed to sit down right next to the flower bed and sighed. He wanted to stay up until Aerith came, but he was so incredibly tired. It wasn’t long before he was caving and lying down on the wooden planks of the church right next to the flowers. For so long he and Cloud had been on the run and it had been difficult to find peace when he slept, too afraid they’d be found or attacked during the night. Here, though, he felt plenty of peace. A warm blanket of it wrapped itself around him and he easily let his eyelids close and his mind slip away.

He dreamed of Aerith. Aerith, him, and Cloud. Together. The dream was so vivid it felt real. Like he could feel the warm of her hands on him. Hear the soft tone of her voice in his ear. Smell the floral scent that was unique to her with a hint of Omega. 

Wait. Omega? Since when -

“...ack!”

“...Zack!”

“Zack!”

Zack’s eyes shot open and he was met with green. He couldn’t help himself as he smiled. “...an angel?”

Aerith’s concerned green eyes widened and then her face lit up like the sun. “No! I’m Aerith!”

Zack pushed himself up only to be knocked back down as Aerith launched herself onto him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she buried her face against his chest crying. “It’s you! It’s really you! Oates came running to the house saying he saw someone that looked like you headed towards the church. I didn’t believe it, but I had to look for myself. I knew you’d come back! Why did you keep me waiting so long?!”

Chuckling, Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed her in. Omega. There was definitely Omega. How? It was impossible. “Aerith-,”

“Oh, sorry! You’re hurt!” Aerith unwrapped herself from him and sat back. Placing her palms against his chest, the glow and sparkle of magic filled the space around them. Zack could feel his wounds healing. “There! It’s not much, but it’ll help until we can get you some proper care back at the house.”

It was instant relief. For a moment, he forgot about the scent and relished in the loss of the aches. Popping his neck and flexing his fingers he asked, “Found yourself some materia, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Aerith answered, tucking her legs beneath her. “Without my big SOLDIER bodyguard around, I had to learn to fend for myself!”

Zack huffed with a smirk, drawing a leg in and draping an arm across it. “Well, don’t worry, your bodyguard is back.”

Aerith hummed with a finger to her lips. “I’m not quite so sure I need him anymore!” Zack’s face fell and she laughed. “Oh, don’t look like that! I’m kidding! I’m,” she paused and clasped her hands together in front of her, “I’m so happy you’re back. I had thought the worst.”

Zack couldn’t look at her anymore and he closed his eyes. “The worst happened.”

“Zack...what happened?” Aerith asked, voice gentle.

Swallowing hard, Zack shook his head. “Not now. Not yet.”

Reluctantly, Aerith nodded. “Of course. Whenever you're ready.”

There it was again. The overwhelming Omega scent that wasn’t Cloud. “Aerith-,”

“So, who is this?!” Aerith asked, interrupting him once more as she pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her pink dress before walking towards Cloud. 

Dammit. Zack also pushed himself to his feet and when Aerith got too close a growl formed in the base of his throat. It surprised him and he reached up to grab his own throat to stop it. Aerith looked at him in surprise and tilted her head curiously. “S-sorry,” he apologized. “We’ve just been on the run for so long together, I…”

Placing her hands on her knees Aerith bent down to look at Cloud, her braid falling over one shoulder. “He’s an Omega, isn’t he? And with pup, too. That’s why you’re protective.”

Swallowing hard, Zack’s fists clenched and unclenched. “You’re an Omega, too, aren’t you? But I never noticed before. I never smelled it until now. How? What are you?” Only SOLDIERs presented. Well, SOLDIERs and the Ancients, but they were all dead. 

Aerith slowly stood to full height again and clasped her hands behind her back, not quite turning to face him. “I guess...I guess we both have some explaining to do, don’t we?” Twirling around, she smiled at him. “But it can wait. Both of you need a good shower and proper healing. Oh! And Mom’s cooking of course. Is he hurt? I don’t see any wounds.” 

Zack wanted to press her for answers, but he agreed that it could wait. “No. Mako poisoning. Honestly...I don’t know if he’ll ever wake up.”

Looking over her shoulder at Cloud, Aerith smiled. “Don’t worry. He will. A warm bed will help. Mom will be shocked, but of course you can both stay with us. I don’t know much about pregnancy, but I’ll ask Doctor Randall. I help him out a lot by bringing him medicinal herbs. He owes me one. Do you want help with him?”

Zack wanted to say no, but he’d been carrying the weight of Cloud and Little Bean for months now. It would be nice to have some help. Nodding, he slotted the buster sword on his back. “I’ll take the right, you the left?”

Smiling, Aerith helped Zack lift Cloud to his feet. “Are we, um, avoiding anyone?”

Zack snorted as he gently kicked open the church door so that they could get through. “Oh, you know, just all of Shinra. Well, except for the Turks. They have our back, but we have to stay low.”

“I see,” Aerith hummed. “Maybe we don’t go through the station, then. I know another way, though there will be monsters.”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Zack promised.

Aerith looked at him and smirked. “Nothing  _ we  _ can’t handle.”

Planet, Zack had missed her smile and her sass so much. “With all that bravado you’re carrying you’re going to have to step up and show me what you’ve got, you know?”

“Careful! I could put you on your back, Zachary Fair!” Aerith giggled.

“Oh, that a promise?” Zack smirked. 

Aerith looked away with a slight blush. “If my arms weren’t full I’d slap you.”

“That a promise?” Zack teased again.

Aerith somehow managed to reach across Cloud and give him a kick. Zack threw his head back and laughed. For some time, Zack was able to forget about the horrors of the last few months. Of what he would have to tell Aerith. They enjoyed their playful banter the walk to Aerith’s house, occasionally having to stop to fend off whatever Slum monsters had dared to approach them. Aerith hadn’t been joking. She handled them just fine on her own. It made Zack love her even more. It would hurt even more when she rejected them, too.

<lk

Zack’s heart picked up its pace as they walked down the stairs to the garden, the soft trickle of the waterfall doing nothing to bring him peace. He was nervous to see Elmyra. She had never exactly been fond of him in the first place. “Do you really think it’ll be ok?”

“Well, she probably won’t be very happy, but Mom would never leave anyone that needs help out on the street. She’ll probably like Cloud more than you, though,” Aerith smiled at him before opening the door with her free hand. “Mom! I’m home!”

“That’s ok, I like Cloud more than me, too. Wait-,” Zack hadn’t told her his name. He came to a stop but Aerith kept surging forward making him follow. 

“Hey, baby, what was it you ran off so-,” Elmyra paused as she turned around and dropped the washcloth she’d been drying her hands on. Her hands came to her mouth as she gasped. “Planet...Zack Fair...is that really you?”

Zack smiled as best as he could. He could only imagine how awful he looked covered in blood and mud. “Hey Ms. Gainsborough! Good to see your lovely face again!”

“Gracious, you’re hurt!” She rushed towards him and looked him over with wide eyes. 

“Ah, maybe a bit,” he nodded, “but I’ll be alright. Cloud, though,” he looked at Cloud, unsure of how much or how little to say.

Aerith picked up his hesitation and answered for him. “Cloud has Mako poisoning.”

Elmyra’s face fell and she nodded slowly. She thought the same as Zack - that he wouldn’t wake up. “Well, come on up, then. Let’s get the guest bed made up. Zack, I’m afraid we only have the one bed.”

“That’s ok,” he assured her as they started up the stairs, “I don’t mind sleeping on the ground. Been doing it the last five or six months. It’ll just be nice to have a roof over our heads.”

“Maybe you can make one,” Aerith suggested, “though, hopefully you’ve improved since my flower cart.”

“Oh, geez, really? That cart was amazing!” Zack pouted. 

“Mmhmm,” Aerith hummed simply as they reached the top. 

“Just one moment,” Elmyra told them as she opened the door and opened a drawer to pull out fresh sheets. She was quick and then she was helping Aerith and Zack carefully set him down on the bed. When Elmyra’s hand travelled too close to Cloud’s belly, Zack growled.

Elmyra flinched and Zack took an embarrassed step back. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!”

Aerith took a step forward and grabbed his hands. “Zack, look at me.” He did as she asked. “Cloud and the baby are safe now, ok? I promise. Why don’t you go take a shower and clean up while we take care of Cloud and gather some medication and bandages for your wounds?”

Zack was hesitant, but there was no telling Aerith no. Sucking in a breath he nodded. “Ok. Yeah. I’m, uh, I’m going to need some new clothes soon.”

“I still have some of my husband’s things. It’ll do until we can go into town,” Elmyra offered, rummaging through another drawer. “He was in the military so he was a big man, too, though not as big as you. These have some stretch in them.”

Zack accepted them with thanks. It would feel so amazing to take a proper shower and be in properly cleaned clothes. “Thank you. Really. I hate to be a burden to you and Aerith.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, I’m going to make you pull your own weight,” Elmyra assured him with a small smile as she crossed her arms.

Zack smiled back and reached behind him to take off his sword. He set it against the wall at the foot of the bed and then carefully hobbled to the bathroom. It took him a while to get everything off and even then his sweater clung to dried blood. He had to step under the warm spray with it on until he could remove it without pulling off every scrab. 

The water that swirled down the drain was red and brown.

The soap and shampoo had a heavy floral scent, but Zack could care less if he smelled like a woman getting out of the shower. Scrubbing his skin and hair felt so good it was practically orgasmic. Even if it did make him hiss a time or two. Planet, he could sleep for days if he was allowed to. If he hadn’t been standing he probably would have fallen asleep right there. As the water started to cool Zack finally turned it off and worked to dry himself as carefully as he could without reopening anything. The pants fit fine, but the shirt was stretched to its limits over his broad chest. Good enough. 

With bare feet he padded back to the guest room as he dried his hair. They had changed Cloud out of the SOLDIER uniform and into an oversized sweater and sweatpants that looked like thet actually belonged to Elmyra than her late husband. Cloud was small enough, even with his belly, that he could easily fit into them. 

“When you’re feeling better we can give Cloud a proper shower,” Aerith told him, gathering up all the dirty clothes and soiled cloth Zack had been using as a makeshift diaper for Cloud. “I’m sure he’d really appreciate it.”

Zack nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure he would.”

“Well, if I’m going to be feeding three more people I’m going to need to get some more groceries,” Elmyra sighed. “I’m sure you two have quite a lot of catching up to do.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Aerith smiled at her before she walked away. “Well, come on, then. Let’s get these clothes into the wash and patch you up. Doctor Aerith is in the house!”

“Doctor, not a nurse?” Zack tilted his head with a smirk. 

“I’m told I have a bad bedside manner,” Aerith told him as she started down the stairs. “No good for a nurse! Sit down. I’ll be right there.”

Zack did as he was told and let out a sigh, his muscles starting to stiff up again after the shower. He watched as Aerith returned from the washer and grabbed a kettle to fill with water and place on the stove. She then rummaged through various shelves grabbing medical supplies and herbs. 

“Shirt off,” she told him as she set things down at the table. “Might as well not be wearing one anyway.”

He scoffed in amusement and pulled the fabric over his head. He regretted it immediately, groaning and wincing. “I know I should be lucky to even be alive after fighting a whole damn battalion, but man! I hurt!”

“A whole battalion?” Aerith’s green eyes went wide as she sat.

Zack sighed as she started to crush herbs down into a paste. He couldn’t hide from what happened forever, but just a little longer. “You first. Then I’ll go.”

Aerith sighed, seemingly prepared for that. “The Turks. They come visit me often. You’re sure they are on your side?”

“They visited you because I asked them to look after you while I was gone,” Zack told her. “They are on my side. Our side. Promise.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Aerith said as she started to carefully wipe at the largest gash on his chest. “I’m not really so sure I’d say the Turks are on my side, anyway. Only as long as I’m useful to them. They’ve been visiting me since I was a child.”

Zack frowned, surprised by that. “Why?”

Slowly, she retracted her hand with the bloody cloth. “Because...I’m an Ancient. Last one, probably. That’s how I’m an Omega. I hid my scent from you with herbs and soaps, but I guess I stopped when you went missing. Didn’t see the point in hiding it from people who couldn’t smell me.”

An Ancient. Aerith was an Ancient. Zack’s lips parted in silent shock. 

“I grew up in labs at Shinra,” she continued, returning her attention to his wound. “Everyday they would come and take my mom away in a desperate attempt to find The Promised Land. Eventually, we were able to escape here to the Slums, but my mom didn’t make it. Elmyra took me in, but it was only a matter of time before the Turks found me.”

Zack let out small sounds of disbelief trying to take it all in. “If they know where you are, then why don’t they take you back?”

“Only works if I come willingly, or so they say,” she answered, finally looking up to meet his eyes. “It’s how I knew you weren’t dead. I never felt you return to the Planet. I knew you had to still be out there.”

Zack blinked and then he realized. “It was you. Like, really you. I’d have these dreams and I’d hear your voice. It kept me going every time I felt like giving up.”

Aerith’s eyes went wide and then she clasped her hands together, bloody cloth between her palms. “My words reached you! I wasn’t sure they would.”

“Is that...is that how you knew Cloud’s name? Because you were inside my head?” Zack asked curiously. “I never told it to you.”

“You have told me about Cloud before, you big goof,” Aerith reminded him, “but it’s true I didn’t know what he looked like. The Planet showed me. It said ‘Take care of Cloud, Aerith. He’s really important’.”

Zack’s brows shot up. “It really said that?”

Aerith giggled. “Not in so many words.” The kettle started to scream and she got up to remove it from the flame.

“Do you think you can help Cloud? Reach him the way you did me? Help him wake up?” Zack asked as she poured a cup of tea.

Walking back over to the table she set the cup down in front of him and then smoothed the back of her dress to sit back down. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that mothers are the strongest people in the world. He’ll wake up. If not for himself, then for the baby.”

Zack shook his head in doubt. “How can you say that when he doesn’t even know there is a baby?”

“He...doesn’t?” Aerith asked carefully, a small tilt of her head. “Zack…”

Squeezing his eyes shut Zack lowered his head and hunched over, eventually burying his face in his hands. “It went to shit in Nibelheim so fast. Sephiroth lost it and burned the village to the ground killing everyone. I tried to stop him, but I couldn’t. He struck me down, leaving me for dead. It was Cloud that did it. Cloud that took him out in the end. But he was hurt, too. Badly. Too badly to run when Hojo and his scientists came for us.”

Aerith’s hands carefully slid up his arms to his back, but she didn't say anything, waiting. 

Zack sniffed, the tears already forming as he pulled his hands away and rested them in his lap. He kept his head down. “A viable male Omega who could carry to term. Hojo’s life work, apparently. We’d always thought that SOLDIERs that presented as Omegas were carried away to be pampered in expensive penthouses or, shit, even at The Promised Land itself. No. They were experimented on and either died trying to reproduce or were killed because they couldn’t. 

“He kept us in Mako tanks. I faded in and out, never able to regain consciousness more than a fog, but I’d remember every time Hojo would scream. He’d get angry and even destroy half the lab because he’d failed another time. Not that I knew what he’d failed. Not at the time. Now I know. How many times? How many times did they force sperm from me to impregnate him? How many times did it succeed? How many did he...how many did he lose?” Zack’s voice cracked at the thought of so many that were likely lost.

Aerith’s bangles jingled loudly against his ears as she moved her hands to hold his face and brought their foreheads together. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe not then, but Hojo didn’t stop there. He-,” Zack choked on his words, stomach churning in disgust. “He changed Cloud, Aerith. No longer just male. You had to have seen. You changed him.”

Aerith was silent for a moment and then she gasped as she pulled back her head. “I...I just thought that’s how male Omegas were.”

The tears were falling in full force now, and Zack did nothing to stop them. “Hojo did that to him and then he - then he put us together. A larger tank free of Mako. They - they injected us with something. Something to induce a heat and rut. I couldn’t - I couldn’t stop myself and I -,” 

A sound he didn’t even think he could make tore from his throat and filled the room.

Aerith wrapped her arms around him tightly and caught him as he fell from the chair and onto his knees. He buried his face against her chest and she kissed the top of his head. “It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault, Zack. I know first hand the horrible things that Hojo is capable of. It wasn’t your fault.”

Zack shook his head and looked up at her. She was crying, too. “But it was! I did it! It was me! I forced a child in him and then I forced a bond! I betrayed him and I betrayed you!”

Aerith shook her head so fast it sent her braid flying. “You didn’t betray me, Zack. I know that you still love me.”

“But I love Cloud, too,” Zack said. Planet. There. He’d said it. He’d fucking said it. He loved Cloud.

A surprising smile touched Aerith’s lips. “Well, I’d hope so! Your face always did light up when you spoke about him.” Zack eyes widened in confusion and she laughed, wiping at her tears. “Zack, it’s ok. It’s ok to love more than one person. I never understood why people put a limit on their heart when it can be so big and carry so much love. I don’t really know Cloud, other than what you’ve told me, but he’s pretty cute! I bet I could learn to love him, too.”

“You’d,” Zack swallowed in disbelief, “You’d want that?”

“Would you?” Aerith countered.

He’d been afraid for so long. Afraid that Aerith would turn him away once she knew the truth. Reject him for what he’d done and who he had become. Yet, here she was, continuing to surprise him at every turn. “It was the only dream that would fight away the nightmares. Dreams of all three of us together. Well, four.”

“Then we do this. Together.” Aerith ran her finger tips up the side of his cheek and leaned in for a proper kiss. 

Zack kissed her back and breathed out a sigh of relief. A massive weight was lifted from his shoulders. Unfortunately, there was still a heavy burden that remained. “I’m scared. I’m scared how he’ll react when he wakes up. So much has happened to him that he doesn’t even know. He was supposed to be able to trust me to take care of him.”

Aerith helped him back up into his chair and sat herself once more. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. It may take time for Cloud to accept and understand what’s happened, but I don’t think he’ll blame you anymore than I do. The one whose forgiveness you seek is your own. It’s okay to forgive yourself. Do that, get healthy again, and then help him wake up so that we can all take care of one another. Once we’ve accomplished that, we’ll figure out the rest. You’re not alone, Zack, and neither is Cloud.”

It wasn’t that easy. Not to him, anyway. Even if Cloud did wake up and hold no blame towards him, Zack would constantly be reminded of what happened. It would always be there in the back of his mind. “I’ll...work on it. Thank you. What did I do to deserve you?” 

“Be a good man. One that has a good heart and honor.” She leaned in and gave his cheek a peck right above his scar and stood. “Drink your tea. It’ll help with your injuries.”

“But it’ll be cold by now,” Zack pouted, though he picked up the cup anyway.

Aerith rolled her eyes and huffed as she reached for her homemade salve to place on his wounds. “Oh, don’t be a baby.”

“Gotta be one before I have one, I suppose,” he smiled, leaning back in the chair and letting her work.

“I don’t think the world is ready for two Zack Fairs,” she chuckled. “Hopefully the baby is more like Cloud.”

Zack pursed his lower lip in a pout. “Why are you so mean?! You don’t even know Cloud!”

“Hmmm?” Aerith hummed innocently.

He tried to laugh but immediately regretted it. “Ow.”

“Stay still, would you? Mom will be back soon.”

“Fine, fine. At least talk to me while you work. What have you been doing these last few years? Still selling flowers?”

“Yes, of course,” Aerith started, “but not at the playground anymore. Actually, I’ve gone up onto the plate! I can’t believe I finally did it, but the money the Topsiders will pay is way more than…”

Aerith continued talking and Zack let her run on with a smile, content to just listen to her talk. Elmyra returned with full arms and although Zack tried to offer to help, but both women insisted he stay seated and finish his tea while they cooked. It wasn’t a fancy meal, but it could have been a five-star meal worthy of a Topside restaurant as far as Zack was concerned. It was amazing. 

“I saved some broth from the meat,” Elmyra said as she gathered the dishes from the table. “Why don’t you two see if you can get some down Cloud while I clean up?”

“Sure,” Aerith nodded, grabbing the ladle and scooping out the broth to pour into a cup. “Come on, Zack!”

“Coming, coming!” Zack slowly managed to get himself to his feet. “Thanks for the meal, Ms. Gainsborough! 10/10!”

Elmyra chuckled. “Glad it received your approval.”

Having an extra set of hands to help feed Cloud made the process a lot quicker. They also got him changed and Aerith brought in a clean rag to give him a makeshift spongebath. Once Cloud was settled back on the bed Aerith pulled out a pillow and several blanks to hand to Zack.

“We’ll get you a proper bed soon, promise,” she reassured him.

“Nah, trust me, this is amazing,” Zack told her as he started to make his place on the floor. “Way better than sleeping on the ground with mosquitos and who knows what monsters ready to pounce. Plus, I get a real pillow that isn’t Cloud!”

Aerith chuckled. “I’m sure he’s thankful. Sweet dreams, Zack. Sleep as long as you need.”

“Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” he asked. She contemplated for a moment, but then bent down to do as he asked. Zack grinned against her lips. “Can’t wait until your mom has to go out again for a while.”

He was met with his new pillow to his head. “Goodnight, Zachary Fair!”

Zack grinned from ear to ear as he settled down on one blanket and pulled another up over him. Letting out a content sigh he looked at Cloud. “Kind of weird not having my little spoon down here, but I guess I’ll make do. Night Spikey. Night Little Bean.”

Sleep claimed him in a heartbeat.

/*/   
  


Cloud couldn’t open his eyes. He’d been trying so hard for so long, but they just wouldn’t budge. His body wouldn’t move. Why? What had happened to him?

“Hey there.”

Cloud’s head jerked up towards the voice. A woman. He tried again to open his eyes, but failed. “Who are you?”

“A friend.”

“A friend, huh? How come I don’t know you.”

“A friend of a friend, then. Everyone’s pretty worried about you, you know? You’ve been asleep for a really long time, Cloud.”

Cloud sighed. “I know, but I can’t wake up.”

“Move something. Anything.”

Cloud shook his head.

“Easy does it. Slow...and steady…”

Cloud felt a hand on his shoulder and he sighed in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah…”

The woman giggled. “That’s the right attitude! Keep that up, and you’ll be opening those eyes in no time!”

He didn’t know why he asked, but it was the only thing he could think of. “Zack…?”

“Is waiting for you, so, don’t make him wait too long, ok?”

“Yeah...ok.”

Cloud clenched his jaw and willed something - anything - to move.

His fingers twitched.


End file.
